Sueños y Sentimientos
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [TodosxTodos YAOI] Dentro de SEIGAKU, las cosas parecen normales, pero ¿que pasaría si de pronto, alguien apareciera e hiciera que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos? Cap4. Noche de Confesiones
1. ¿Podia comenzar mejor?

**Advertencias**: Yaoi, mucho Yaoi. De hecho, aunque aparezcan personajes mujeres, no hay mucho Hetero xD, es algo casi nulo xD, no tengo planes hacer parejas Mujer / Hombre, asi que tranquilos/as xD

**Disclaimer:** PoT no me pertenece, si no, definitivamente la serie seria "algo" diferente mwejejejejeje.

**Titulo del fic: **_Sueños y Sentimientos_

Autora: _Tsubame Gaeishi_

_**¿Cuál es la línea entre un sueño y un sentimiento?**_

_Capitulo 1 : ¿Podría comenzar mejor?_

Una habitación en penumbras, una cama a un costado, pegado al lado de una pared, frente a esta un closet de madera y frente a este una ventana cubierta por suaves cortinas blancas que dejaban ver al manto hermoso de la fresca madrugada.

Un quejido inaudible, ahogado debajo de las sabanas que revisten la suave cama y arropaban un cuerpo que inquieto se movía en su lecho, otro quejido seguido de un susurro, su frente perlada de sudor y sus manos aferradas a las sabanas a sus lados, otro quejido y sus facciones se arrugaron.

Un grito que desgarró el silencio de aquella casa y sus ojos abiertos dejando ver el enorme miedo, el terror que se aferraba a sus pupilas, su respiración agitada y sus manos aun no soltaban las sabanas que cubrían su sueño.

Una noche más había experimentado aquella pesadilla que desde que el Capitán del equipo, Tezuka les informara de una invitación a un seudo torneo que se llevaría acabo dentro de un mes. Sus pupilas azules oscuro estaban dilatadas aun no creía lo que acababa de soñar, y aunque sabia que era eso, sentía como si realmente hubiese sucedido.

Sintiéndolo tan real.

Se sentó lentamente sobre la cama y llevo una de sus manos a su frente, su respiración había regresado a la normalidad y sus manos habían abandonado la seguridad de las sabanas para llevarse una al pecho y la otra a sus ojos, aun tenia en sus labios el sabor amargo de la desesperación experimentada cada que tenia ese horrendo sueño.

Dejando escapar un suave suspiro, dejó caer ambas manos entre sus piernas y giró hacia atrás de la cama, posando sus azules ojos en el reloj en forma de oso café que ahí descansaba.

2:25 AM.

Cada vez se despertaba más temprano aunque él sentía que aquel sueño se extendía cada vez más. Suspirando de nuevo, semi sonrió y llevó una de sus manos a su cabello rojizo para revolverlo más y tomar la decisión de levantarse y salir de su habitación para bajar a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador y sacar la leche, sirviéndose después en un vaso para sentarse en la sala mirando hacia la oscuridad.

Este sueño realmente le asustaba pero trataba de restarle importancia, al fin de cuentas era solo un sueño...

-solo... un sueño... – susurró suavemente para después de suspirar y beber lo poco que quedaba de leche en su vaso y dejarlo sobre la mesa de centro de la sala.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás para acomodarse y mirar al techp0, aunque no le molestaba soñar con sus compañeros, odiaba soñar que eran heridos, le frustraba soñar con ese tipo de cosas y no poder hacer nada.

Se llevó una mano a su cabello, desenredando un poco algunas hebras rojizas para después suspirar y cerrar sus ojos, tenia que dormir aunque fuera una sola hora, su no, pronto terminaría su resistencia y poco a poco se notaria en las practicas.

Frunció el ceño suavemente para después suspirar y se levantó del sillón para tomar el vaso, ir a la cocina y dejarlo para después subir las escaleras y entrar lentamente en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de si, apoyando su espalda en esta para deslizarse hacia abajo y dejar caer su cabeza hacia delante dejando escapar por enésima vez otro suspiro.

-Demonios, debo dormir aunque sea una hora... no quiero terminar durmiéndome en clase...- otro suspiro de frustración y volvió a pasar su mano por su rojo cabello para deslizarla a su nuca y después pasarla a su rostro y cerrar los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente en sus dedos.

Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó de donde estaba para caminar a su cama, y gatear sobre ella, llegando a la altura de la almohada y dejarse caer pesadamente y buscando con su mano a un osito de color negro para abrazarlo y sonreír.

-A lo mejor pueda dormir abrazándote...- hizo una mueca infantil y abrazó posesivamente a aquel oso de color negro que tenia un aroma tan especial

Poco a poco el aroma de aquel peluche el calor de la cama, la suavidad de las sabanas y el cansancio mental, hicieron que Morfeo volviera a abrazar al pelirrojo llevándolo a aquel mar de sueños, haciéndolo sonreír inconscientemente.

----

El sol entraba sin pedir permiso a aquel lugar, iluminando todas las mesas y sillas, a los alumnos y al profesor, haciendo visible la escritura blanca sobre el pizarrón verde, mientras se escuchaba la voz de una chica entonando suavemente una lectura que era parte de la dinámica de ese día.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en su cuaderno, y leía silenciosamente su propia letra con cada entonación que decía aquella voz entre chillona y algo nerviosa, se notaba ya que se trababa en algunas partes e inconscientemente él respondía bajito para corregirla.

De pronto la chica se detuvo por una orden del profesor, para después de eso, nombrar a su compañero de al lado para que continuara con la lectura, ciertamente que no era del otro mundo que en la clase de Inglés, el profesor pusiera en el pizarrón unas cuantas oraciones y después de copiarlas en sus libretas les hiciera repetirlas una y otra vez para aprender la pronunciación exacta y correcta, ciertamente y a pesar de saber hacerlo, le aburría, cosa que solo cubría con su sonrisa satisfactoria, intentando ser agradable con todos.

Después de haber acabado su compañero, le tocó a la chica de enfrente de él, seguramente el profesor le diría que le tocaba después de ella, pero, no sucedió, y levantando la mirada, esta vez siguió la lectura directamente desde el pizarrón.

Cuando hubiese acabado su compañera, todo quedó en completo silencio, y solo se escuchó la tiza chocar contra la superficie verde dejando ver los ejercicios de tarea, después de eso, las paginas de su libro que debían leer, resumir y responder, suspiró para después de eso, cerrar su libro y su cuaderno, guardando todo, después de eso, se escuchó la campana terminando las clases, se sentía algo incomodo, y aunque era respetado en esa clase, gracias a su forma de ser tan conciliadora, se sentía fuera de lugar.

Aunque sus compañeros parecían no pensar lo mismo.

-Oishi, ¿me prestas tu cuaderno para pasar el apunte de la clase pasada, es que no pude terminar de copiar bien todo, si?

-Claro Yukihime, solo no te olvides de traérmelo mañana, si?- la chica solo sonrio y extendió su mano para retirar el cuaderno de las manos de Oishi, quien solo suspiró.

¿Era exactamente eso lo que le dolía?... que era en realidad lo que sentía dentro de si, parecía que todos lo veían como el "muchacho que se preocupa por todos"... y que pasara lo que pasara no los iba a dejar solos.

Frunció el ceño para levantarse y tomar sus cosas y salir del aula a paso entre lento y apresurado, una velocidad justa para llegar a tiempo a lo que eran los vestidores del club de tenis, quería estar solo por un momento, y sabia que esconderse detrás de las canchas de tenis, era el mejor sitio para que nadie lo encontrara, sus ojos verdes iban llenos de confusión al grado que no vio pasar a Tezuka a su lado quien, indiferente, parecía no darle importancia a ese brillo extraño en los ojos de su sub-capitán.

Después de que halla llegado a lo que eran los vestidores y cerciorarse de que nadie estaba cerca, se metió a aquella habitación, dejando su maleta y sacando solo un viejo cuaderno forrado de color blanco y un bolígrafo de tinta de gel de color verde.

Se retiro sin hacer mucho escándalo, parecía que un fantasma había aparecido ahí, solo entro, hizo lo que tenia que hacer y salió sin decir o reparar en lo demás.

Caminó lentamente, fijando sus verdes orbes en lo que eran las canchas de tenis, esas canchas que le habían traído tragos de todo tipo, amargos, dulces, dolorosos, felices, y hasta a veces muchos enojos. Sonrió.

Después de dejar las canchas atrás, se perdió entre los pocos árboles que estaban por ahí, esos árboles revestidos de color rosa por la primavera, y los cerezos que parecían darle un aire tan romántico, melancólico y de paso... enternecedor, algo que lo hacia reflexionar muchas cosas.

Se perdió entre ellos para encontrar una sombra completamente distanciada de todo el ser que estuviera en receso por las canchas de tenis, así que se sentó para apoyar su espalda en el tronco café y poso la libreta a su lado con el bolígrafo sobre la portada.

Miró hacia el cielo y entre los pétalos rosáceos que bailaban sobre de si por la fresca brisa de primavera, pudo ver el resplandor del sol dirigiéndose hacia si, esos momentos, esa temporada en especial le hacia pensar en muchas cosas, en que ya le faltaba tan poco para salir de la secundaria, que pronto dejaría de pertenecer a SEIGAKU, y el equipo que con tanto esfuerzo vio crecer desde sus inicios, se fuera a desintegrar.

Estas eran dos de las cosas más importantes que rondaban su mente, sentía que el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos y no sabia que hacer, no sabia a ciencia cierta si afirmar que había disfrutado estos años dentro de la Secundaría.

Frunció el ceño para después suspirar y bajar la visa hacia su libreta y la tomó para posarla entre sus piernas y también alcanzó aquel bolígrafo, y con sus labios aprisionó el tapón de esta para después destaparla, girarla y poner el tapón en el revés del cuerpo del bolígrafo.

Después abrió la libreta, situándola en una pagina en blanco, solo para observarla detenidamente y después de eso sonreír tímidamente.

-¿A veces me pregunto, que pensarán los demás si se enteran que el sub-capitán tiene un diario personal?... talvez solo quieran quitármelo y burlase de mi... –sonrió con diversión para después pensar en todos sus compañeros, que haría cada uno, cual sería su reacción.

Momoshiro, buscaría la manera de fastidiarlo, y con todas las cosas que había en esa libreta, las confesiones de unos amores imposibles, los pensamientos después de una pelea con Eiji, o los sentimientos de cuando perdía algún partido, todo, estaba ahí, seguro el rebelde del equipo, se jactaría de tener los secretos de Oishi Syuchirou.

Kaoru, a lo mejor solo se enfadaría, haría su clásico sonido de serpiente y se lo regresaría sin más, talvez lo hojearía pero no haría mucha más faramalla.

Echizen, seguramente le escribiría en una de las paginas finales _"Mada mada dane, Oishi Sempai"_, y después se lo devolvería con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y arrogancia, que solo caracterizaban a Echizen.

Taka-san, a lo mejor solo se sonrojaría y se lo devolvería de forma nerviosa, y él, definitivamente se sonrojaría, intentaría dar una de esas sonrisas de siempre, una confortante para absorber como esponja su nerviosismo y así hacerlo sentir mejor a cuestas de su propio bienestar.

Al final, siempre ha sido así, ¿o no?

Sonrió suavemente y se pone a pensar en que haría su Sadaharu encontrase esta libreta blanca. Seguramente tomaría datos de TODAS las palabras que hay en esta libreta, y de paso analizaría hasta su propia caligrafía, dicen que si se analiza tu forma de escribir, se puede saber tu verdadera forma de ser, aunque...

-Creo que también aprendí a mentir dentro de mis propias libretas...-sonrió de nuevo para escribir claramente dentro de esa hoja un nombre, talvez el nombre que más le dolería dejar de escuchar después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Eiji...- susurró suavemente para quedarse viendo el reflejo de aquella tinta verde con el reflejo del sol, observando su caligrafía en el como se trazaba delicadamente ese nombre, inclinado como siempre, en letras grandes y elegantes, definitivamente habría aprendido a mentir dentro de la caligrafía.

Sonrió suavemente sin despegar sus ojos verdes de aquel nombre, y pensó, ¿qué pasaría si Eiji Kikumaru encontrase aquella libreta?. Definitivamente habría varios estados de la emoción del pelirrojo acrobático, su pareja en dobles.

La primera sería un estado total de curiosidad de leer todo, después el estado de la sorpresa tatuada en sus ojos traviesos, poco a poco vendría el estado del desconcierto, y después el reclamo, ya vería a Eiji acosándolo día y noche para preguntarle todas las cosas que leyó dentro de esa libreta, mientras él solo se dispondría a huir, y después de mucho acoso, acceder a declarar.

Y de nuevo, el reclamo de los siglos.

-... por que...- susurró suavemente sin dejar de sonreír, ciertamente amaba esos momentos a solas.

Después se le vino a la cabeza unos ojos azules océano, que definitivamente a veces lo helaban de lo crueles que podrían verse, y se imaginaba a aquel psicópata en construcción con esa libreta en sus manos.

Simplemente no quiso pensar en eso.

El ultimo que quedaba, era el Capitán, Tezuka Kunimitsu, que seguramente solo se lo regresaría e indiferente le diría un _"Ten más cuidado con tus cosas personales..."_ y nada más.

Definitivamente esto era algo comprometedor de cualquier sentido, sea quien sea el que se lo encuentre, por eso, siempre que lo traía consigo a la escuela, no lo perdía de vista ni por un instante, y si tenia que dejar su maleta en alguna parte, lo haría en un sitió que no fuera esculcada por manos ajenas.

Era arriesgar casi su vida más intima y personal, que ni su mejor amigo, Tezuka se podría imaginar.

Meditó unos segundos para después de eso, acomodarse y comenzar a escribir sobre la hoja que estaba semi en blanco, ya que tenia en la cabeza de la hoja _"Eiji"_ , comenzó a deslizar la tinta suavemente, dejando ver su hermosa caligrafía en esa tinta brillosa que hacia más fácil su escritura.

_20 – Mayo _

_Definitivamente, hoy no sé que me sucede, sabía perfectamente que a pesar de cada una de las sonrisas que les regalaba a todos, por dentro no todo era felicidad, que sentía un enorme vacío, talvez por eso de que me preocupo por todos y siempre intento llenar ese vacío haciendo ver que los demás son importantes para mi._

_No sé realmente si es cierto todo esto, que este vacío se llena de esta forma tan... a lo mejor tan estúpida, pero es la única forma que logro sentir que al final del día, mi pecho no se siente tan frió por dentro._

_A veces me pregunto, ¿Qué pasaría si yo me volviera como Tezuka?... ver de esa forma tan indiferente las cosas, como si nada me dañase, como si todo lo que se comentara detrás de mi, me resbalase por encima sin tocarme tan siquiera, con ese porte arrogante, y sobre excesivo de un ego que pareciera no tener limites._

_Ahora que lo pienso, creo que a Tezuka, más que respeto y amistad, le tengo algo de envidia, me encantaría ser como él, a lo mejor así, mi pecho no sufriría de esta forma, y no me sentiría tan vació después de todo._

_Ahora, Echizen, aquel chico que también parece insufrible y que me recuerda tanto a Tezuka cuando entramos, me hace sentir escalofríos cada que sus ojos de oro me miran, pareciera que me taladrara con la mirada, definitivamente es un Tezuka con una fachada diferente, talvez él logre ser el siguiente Capitán cuando ya nos hayamos ido por nuestros lados._

_Solo espero que SEIGAKU no se disuelva y no se vuelva débil, aunque con Echizen, Momoshiro y Kaoru que se quedarán, es posible que el equipo no decaiga, y a lo mejor, crezca más de lo que hizo en nuestra generación frente de nuestros ojos._

Cerró los ojos para después echar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el bolígrafo sobre la hoja blanca y después de eso apoyar su cabeza en el tronco, y abriendo suavemente los ojos, volvió a mirar hacia arriba, y entre los pétalos pudo distinguir lo que era el cielo azul, ese azul celeste que le tranquilizaba.

Sonrió de manera suave, como pocas veces hacia, una sonrisa para si mismo.

Un sonido de su reloj, lo trajo a la realidad, moviendo su mano izquierda, miró su reloj de pulso y miró que era hora de regresar a clases, talvez en la noche terminaría con esta reflexión acerca de tantas cosas.

Por mientras, sabia que poco a poco iba aceptando cosas que jamás había querido aceptar, y que a lo mejor así, podría crecer y podría en verdad ayudar a los demás sin terminar hiriéndose a si mismo.

Se levantó después de volver a sonreír suavemente para cerrar la libreta, tapar debidamente el bolígrafo de gel verde, y después caminar hacia los vestidores, iría por su maleta para ir a lo que era su salón de clases.

----

En la cafetería de la escuela, Momoshiro Takeshi, estaba sentado en una de las mesas y a su lado Echizen, frente a ellos, un par de charolas con todo tipo de alimentos que debían de estar repartiendo en la cafetería, aborazándose de una forma... poco sana a los ojos de los demás.

Frente a las charolas, estaban Syusuke y Eiji, el primero sonreía como siempre con ambos ojos cerrados, mientras tomaba un poco de refresco, y el de al lado, sonreía divertido y a veces solo suspiraba.

-Nhya, ¡¿qué no se cansan de comer tanto! –dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba a Momoshiro quien definitivamente ponía más atención a su empanada de queso que a las palabras del tensita acrobático.

-Déjales Eiji, que no te harán caso...- la voz de Sadaharu hizo voltear a Syusuke y a Eiji para después seguirlo con la mirada mientras se sentaba al lado del genio de SEIGAKU.

-Nhya, pero comen mucho... pareciera que no comen en semanas... – dijo con algo de fastidio fingido mientras que se dejaba caer sobre la mesa de forma perezosa y bostezando, cerró los ojos.

Sadaharu sonrió y volteó a ver a Momoshiro y a Echizen para hacer brillar sus anteojos de manera maquiavélica, en ese instante, Momoshiro, Echizen y Eiji, se quedaron helados, el primero solo se paso lo que quedaba de empanada y se levantó de su asiento, con sonrisa nerviosa se aparto de ahí sigilosamente, el segundo lo miró fulminante para después tomar su refresco, levantarse y comenzar a caminar como si nada, el tercero... simplemente desapareció misteriosamente.

-Parece que siempre los asustas Inui.

-Hay un 75 de probabilidades de que lo que dices es cierto... –se acomodó los anteojos, Syusuke solo sonrió y después de eso se levantó.

-Siento dejarte Inui, tengo clase y seguro Eiji ya ha de estar en el salón detrás de la puerta, esperándome.-dijo suavemente abriendo los ojos, y esta vez el que sudó frío fue el chico de anteojos.

Con una sonrisa suave y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, Syusuke se alejó de ahí, dejando a Inui suspirando.

-Me pregunto, ¿cómo Eiji puede estar a su lado sin petrificarse de miedo? ... aunque... –sacó su libreta para comenzar a hojear lentamente y encontrar una pagina, sonriendo malévolamente, se levantó para comenzar a caminar por los pasillos del instituto, en dirección a su aula de clases, sin despegar su mirada en su libreta.

-Definitivamente, los datos que me muestran a diario son los mejores... –susurró antes de perderse entre los enormes pasillos del instituto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

----

El sonido del timbre anunció el fin de clases, y todos los salones eran interrumpidos a mitad de alguna explicación, practica o ejercicio impuesto por los profesores de cada clase.

Lentamente las aulas se iban vaciando, los corredores se iban llenando de alumnos, unos apresurados por salir, otros caminando lentamente platicando entre ellos, otros iban serios mientras miraban hacia el frente.

Otros, como Kaoru, simplemente caminaba sin reparar en nada en lo absoluto que no fuera su destino: _Las canchas de tenis._

Caminaba lentamente como siempre, ese paso pausado y su mirada que daba a entender que estaba perdida, un siseo salió de sus labios para después doblar en la esquina y detenerse. Frunciendo el ceño, se quedó mirando a una chica de cabello negro con un cuerpo por demás escultural, no traía el uniforme de la escuela, por lo tanto, no pertenecía a esta.

Debía admitir que era hermosa, su vestimenta, aunque provocativa, era algo modesta, traía unos pescadores negros, con unas sandalias del mismo color, una blusa negra holgada, y en su mano derecha se veía una maleta.

_-Seguro es reportera como Shiba e Inoue, seguramente viene a vernos entrenar...ffhsss.-_ pensó.

Caminó de nuevo entre los pasillos para después de eso, pasar a su lado, y no pudo reprimir el voltear a verla de reojo, después de sonrojarse ligeramente caminó hacia la salida del instituto para ir a los vestidores.

Realmente esa mujer era una escultural pieza, tenia un...

-Kaidoh, ¿qué estás pensando?...-susurró suavemente, sin dejar de sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas, para después de eso, suspirar y sisear un poco calmándose, desapareciendo aquella marca de rubor de sus mejillas, llegando a los vestidores.

----

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, para después de eso, girar su rostro hacia el cuerpo de aquel estudiante que había pasado detrás de ella, sus ojos rojos se clavaron en aquel chico, y semi sonrió de nuevo, para girarse y caminar de lado contrario hacia donde iba caminando el pelinegro.

-Definitivamente, creo que tenias razón... –susurró para si esa chica, con una voz algo arrogante para después de eso, salir del instituto, suspirando.

----

-¡Vamos chicos, están bajando el ritmo! –se escuchó el grito de la profesora Sumire entre las canchas mientras se podía ver a los integrantes del club correr alrededor de las canchas, todos y cada uno de los jugadores, sean titulares o no, dando su mejor esfuerzo.

-¡Diablos, estoy cansado... –decía Horio mientras dejaba de correr y caía de rodillas junto a algunos de sus compañeros, mientras que los titulares iban a la cabeza de la carrera.

-Nhya!... creo que nos quieren matar haciéndonos correr tanto!

-Será mejor que no te quejes Eiji, Tezuka viene detrás de nosotros... – A Eiji le salió una gotita en la nuca y aceleró lo que más pudo, ya que al voltear, logró ver los lentes de Tezuka resplandeciendo de manera maligna.

Todo el equipo casi sale volando de la velocidad que llevaba Eiji en su carrera, Oishi simplemente sonreia divertido con una ceja alzada.

-No sé quien le da más miedo, Inui con sus jugos, Syusuke con sus miradas o Tezuka con sus vueltas... –Decía mientras sonreía, Kawamura que iba a su lado solo soltó una sonrisa más y Momoshiro definitivamente rió divertido.

De pronto, sintieron a alguien volver a pasar a su lado, era Eiji en una vuelta nueva, todos se quedaron con cara de "_Definitivamente esta aterrorizado"_, cuando...

-El que termine al ultimo... le tocará el nuevo jugo mejorado que he preparado para los entrenamientos, su sabor ha sido reforzado y definitivamente es mucho mejor a las versiones anteriores... – Todos se quedaron de piedra, bajaron momentáneamente el ritmo para después...

-¡CORRAN! – era la voz de Momoshiro quien encabezaba la carrera pero alguien paso a su lado de forma presurosa, Eiji de nuevo. Todos lo miraron fulminante.

-¡EIJI! – gritaron todos al unísono para después salir detrás del pelirrojo que parecía que estaba siendo perseguido por el mismísimo demonio, sin en cambio, volteo y les sacó la lengua a todos.

-Nhya, les llevo dos vueltas de ventaja!... –y volvió a acelerar... Momoshiro arrugo el ceño.

-Deberíamos hacer correr a Eiji contra Kamio, así para que vea que sigue siendo lento... –dijo de mal humor y Kaoru pasó a su lado.

-Idiota... eres el ultimo...ffhsss –dijo mientras se alejaba de él, y Momoshiro se daba cuenta, acelerando también.

Corrían desmesuradamente, parecía en verdad que eran perseguidos por alguien que quería matarlos... de hecho, si contamos que el Jugo nuevo de Inui estaba de por medio, era casi lo mismo, es decir, si vida y su salud estomacal estaba de por medio,

Como no correr así.

Eiji llegó y terminando sus vueltas, se desparramó al lado de Inui y mirando pasar a sus compañeros sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Inui, tengo una preguntita.

-Dime Kikumaru.

-Yo ya llegué primero que todos, por lo tanto ya gané, entonces... todos ellos ya perdieron?

-Técnicamente así es... –susurró arreglándose sus lentes que destellaron maléficamente, en ese instante iban comenzando su ultima vuelta y todos, TODOS, incluyendo a Tezuka, mataron, revivieron, volvieron a matar y enterraron tan lejos a Eiji, que en verdad, Eiji sintió que le daba un paro cardiaco.

Su ultima vuelta estaba reñida, nadie cedía y terminaron llegando todos juntos, pero...

Sin resentir para nada su cansancio, en lugar de dirigirse al otro lado de la cancha, su carrera fue dirigida a un solo objetivo: Eiji Kikumaru.

El pelirrojo simplemente reaccionó a lo que se veía su muerte segura, parecía que querían matarlo... corrección, IBAN a matarlo, así que simplemente se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia las canchas de las mujeres, o hacia donde sus piernas le llevaran lejos de sus compañeros homicidas.

Pasaron al lado de las canchas nuevamente, Eiji al frente a unos dos metros de distancia del grupo de chicos que venia detrás de él. Ryoma sonrió al ver algo cerca.

-Hey, Sempais, las raquetas... y las pelotas... –susurró aun en media carrera, todos tomaron sus raquetas que estaban acomodadas al lado de las rejas y tomaron dos o tres pelotas cada uno, mientras que seguían su carrera.

Inui y Sumire veían la escena sonrientes, los demás del equipo, los no titulares, estaban boquiabiertos y solo se hacían aun lado cada que los veían pasar, solo que...

-Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña... como veía que resistía fue a llamar otro elefante... –decía Arai tirado en el suelo lleno de pisadas de tenis por todos lados y sus ojos en espiral.

-Arai! –uno de sus compañeros lo auxilió mientras los demás aun veían atónitos a los titulares.

-¿De donde sacan tantas energías?-Decía Kachirou mientras a Horio le daba un paro cardiaco detrás de él.

Eiji seguía saltando y ahora esquivando las pelotas y los mejores saques de sus compañeros hasta que...

De enfrente, venia una pelota, era una serpiente boomerang de Kaoru, mientras que detrás de él, venia el Saque Twist de Ryoma, estaba algo complicado, y de pronto, de su lado derecho, estaban ya Oishi y Syusuke, del lado izquierdo, Momoshiro y Kawamura, los cuales se le hiban cerrando poco a poco.

Eiji saltó hacia una rama de un árbol, logrando que Momoshiro y Oishi chocaran y Syusuke y Kawamura se cayeran gracias a que al genio de SEIGAKU le dio en la cara la serpiente boomerang de Kaidoh y a Kawamura le dio en la nuca el Saque Twist de Ryoma.

Eiji, desde el árbol solo se sonrió para después bajar e intentar una vez más su huida hasta que...

-¿a dónde crees que vas, Kikumaru? –Eiji, al ver esa cara y esos lentes, solo se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero oh, el factor sorpresa, sus demás compañeros ya estaban frente de si, con sus raquetas y con dos pelotas cada uno con el destinatario: su cara.

Tragó en seco.

-Chi-Chicos... va-vamos, cálmense!... –puso cara de gatito para después hacerse para atrás y chocar contra Tezuka, quien lo atrapó.

Todos sonrieron malvadamente, para después de eso, entre todos amarrar al gatito pelirrojo, aunque después de una nube enorme de polvo, algunos salieron arañados, mordisqueados y hasta algunas camisetas desgarradas.

-No Eiji, yo conozco bien tus mañas, a mi no me vas a engañar tan fácilmente –Definitivamente ese día los ojos de Oishi brillaban extrañamente malévolos... como el de todos.

-¡Oishi! –chilló Eiji en el hombro de Momoshiro, quien cargaba al pelirrojo como si fuese un costal de papas.

Al llegar a donde estaba Inui, lo "colocaron amablemente" a los pies del chico de los datos, quien sonrió.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo, a eso yo lo llamo una "cacería perfecta"... –A Eiji se le congeló la sangre y tragando seco, cerró los ojos, comenzando a sacar lagrimones.

-¡SUELTENMEEEEEEE!

-Ffsshhh que molesto...

-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo con nuestra presa, siempre los cazadores tienen un premio, y yo creo saber cual será el mejor... –propuso Syusuke con los ojos abiertos, fijando sus océanos en Eiji que lo veía aterrado.

-Ehhhh ... mira Momo-Sempai, parece que el gatito salvaje esta asustado... –los ojos de oro de Ryoma brillaron.

Mientras que los lentes de Tezuka de una forma destellaron.

-Tu castigo... y nuestro premio... es... tomarte toda la jarra que le tocaba al perdedor, aparte de quedarte a recoger las pelotas del día de hoy... –sentenció Tezuka con los brazos cruzados, Eiji palideció.

Entre Momoshiro y Kawamura agarraron al inquieto gatito que aun quería salvarse del cruel destino, Syusuke tomó la jarra del jugo, y Oishi tomó un embudo, para colocarle la parte delgada en los labios de Eiji y así presionar sus dientes para separarlos.

Cuando lo logró miró a Syusuke quien derramó toda la jarra en la aparte ancha del embudo, haciendo que Eiji tuviera que tragarse todo el liquido, pero, comenzaba a dejarlo salir de sus labios.

-Si tiras el liquido, Kikumaru, serán otras dos jarras ... –susurró suavecito Oishi en su oído, así que Eiji abriendo los ojos exageradamente, se tragó toda la jarra de jugo, cuando se la terminó, lo soltaron para dejarlo en el suelo, desamarrándolo.

Eiji no reaccionaba, y todos lo rodeaban.

-¿No crees que fue demasiado? –preguntó Kawamura a Oishi, quien seguía con esa mirada.

-Lo conozco... 5...4...3...2...1...

-NHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-El grito de Eiji seguramente se escucharía a kilómetros y kilómetros y más kilómetros de la Secundaria.

-Se adelantó 0.5 segundos de lo esperado.-hablaba Inui mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

Todos soltaron una carcajada y se tiraron al suelo, por fin resintiendo el cansancio.

Los que no eran regulares, definitivamente atendían al malherido de Arai, y se tapaban los oídos, ya que Eiji no dejaba de chillar cuanta cosa pasara por su cabeza (Claro, censuramos malas palabras por obvias razones jejejejeje)

Mientras tanto, entre los árboles de cerezo, una figura esbelta con un pans de color azul marino sin letras, y una camiseta ceñida a su torso, enmarcando su pecho desarrollado y su abdomen plano, sus ojos de color oro se fijaron resplandecientes en las acciones de ese día.

-Seguramente a eso te referías con "entretenida"... –dijo con voz fría para después saltar y desaparecer...

Fin del Capitulo 1.

Diablos ... en verdad creo que a veces exagero en mis locuras xD

Prometo dejar de tomar esas cosas, creo que en verdad, me hacen daño uú...

En fin, espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo o.o.

Y vamos, ya les iré diciendo quienes son nuevos, si, hay sorpresas, personajes nuevos, (Claro sacados de mi mente extraña xD)

Habrá muchos enredos xD

Ah si, díganme, les gustó el entrenamiento! XD

La Cacería de Eiji! XDDDDDD

Bueno, nos vemos, cuídense, y gracias por leer X


	2. Un Partido Perdido

_Hola, sí, de nuevo yo aquí para actualizar lo que es "Sueños y Sentimientos", un fic sacado de una forma por demás rara O.o, en fin xD_

_Antes de seguir con lo que es el Capitulo 2, les voy a dar lo que son dos fichas personales, de esas dos chicas que aparecieron dentro de la primera parte, si, sé que a lo mejor se confundieron y apuesto que creyeron de que yo me confundí xD, pero no, son dos chicas, una diferente a la otra, una era la de la escena con Kaidoh y la otra en la "Cacería de Eiji" XD_

_Bueno, ahí vamos._

_**Nombre: Daphne Zárate**_

**Procedencia: Francesa**

_**Edad: 14 años**_

_**Estatura: 155 cm**_

_**Peso: 45 Kg.**_

_**Fecha de Nacimiento: 24 de Abril**_

_**Signo: Tauro**_

_**Flor favorita: Nochebuenas**_

_**Color favorito: Rojo Sangre y Negro.**_

_**Color de Ojos: Rojo Encendido.**_

_**Color de Cabello: Negro con reflejos Plata.**_

_**Color de Piel: Blanca**_

_**Mano dominante: Zurda. /Aunque usa mucho la derecha para cuando solo juega por diversión)**_

_**Descripción: Bueno, esta chica es muy extrovertida, le encanta sonreír y coquetear a cuanto0 chico guapo se le cruza enfrente, es vanidosa como ella sola, le fascina verse al espejo y aunque es muy coqueta con los hombres, guarda un gran decreto. Su manera de jugar, es súper divertida, le encanta saltar de un lado a otro, eso se lo permite su primer deporte favorito, la gimnasia, Dejó de practicarla gracias a que sus compañeras de equipo la despreciaban mucho, por eso entro al Tenis. Se convirtió en profesional poco después de integrarse al Club de Tenis Stellar Union Revolution, un reconocido grupo de jóvenes prodigios que eran entrenados por Singiko, una mujer madura de cabello azulado y ojos de color plata. A pesar de su corta edad, aparenta tener mucha más edad, de hecho podría confundirse con una chica de ya Universidad, pero su manera infantil de comportarse, hace a veces dudar si realmente es tan buena en el deporte. Una de sus pasiones es tocar el violín y cantar.**_

_**Nombre: Alice Burgos**_

_**Procedencia: Española.**_

_**Edad: 15 años.**_

_**Estatura: 165cm**_

_**Peso: 49 Kg.**_

_**Fecha de Nacimiento: 23 de Junio**_

_**Signo: Cáncer**_

_**Flor Favorita: Rosas Rojas**_

_**Color Favorito: Todos los colores secos, oscuros o muertos.**_

_**Color de Ojos: Dorado Claro (mucho más claros que los de Ryoma)**_

_**Color de Cabello: Rojo Fuego con reflejos anaranjados y amarillos.**_

_**Color de Piel: Blanca.**_

_**Mano Dominante: Derecha / Aunque le gusta mucho burlarse de Daphne con la mano izquierda, siempre venciéndola.**_

_**Descripción: Es una persona sumamente fría, no le gusta abrirse a la gente, su mirada de color oro congelaría a más de la mitad de la escuela, es maestra en el arte de ignorar a la gente, siempre le gusta hacer lo que ella quiere y detesta recibir ordenes, odia mucho la forma infantil de cómo Daphne a veces se comporta, aunque reconoce el potencial de esta, es una gran estudiante, le encanta leer y redactar, una de sus pasiones es tocar el piano, le encanta componer piezas a puro piano y después dárselas a Daphne para que les coloqué una letra en especial. Adora meditar, y casi siempre esta observando a los demás es antisocial y con la única que podría entablar una conversación "decente" es con Daphne. Se convirtió en titular a los 14 años del Stellar Union Revolution, hace pareja de dobles con Daphne sin en cambio es muy buena en individuales.**_

_Bueno, ya tan sus descripciones, a lo mejor me adelanté un poco, pero vamos es para que no se me pierdan mucho, no quiero que se me enreden con eso de que quien es quien y como es, ya di la descripción de ambas, y ACLARO, No serán las únicas personajes inventados que aparecerán dentro del fic, tengo demasiadas ideas xD_

_Otra aclaración muy importante, aunque los personajes que acabo de crear son mujeres, NO HABRÁ HETERO, es decir, este fanfic, solo está dedicado al YAOI de la serie, no creo que exista una relación más allá de amistad o compañerismo entre las chicas y los chicos, y me preguntarán el por que las puse entonces, ya verán xDDD_

_Mi maquiavélica mente está procesando ideas xDDDD_

_Ahora, si, después de una MUY larga introducción al capitulo 02, ya vamos,_

**Capitulo 02 : Un partido Perdido.**

Los tonos rojizos que llenaban su camino, iluminaron sus azules ojos y hacia que su cabello rojo brillara de distinta manera, encendiéndolo aun más, tomando tonalidades y matices hermosamente exóticos, ciertamente que si su cabello llamaba mucho la atención, ahora lo hacia verse hermosamente decorado con aquel fuego sobre su cabeza.

Se detuvo un momento por su camino para voltear sus ojos al astro solar y dejar ver su semblante serio. Estaba preocupado y talvez asustado, definitivamente no sabia definir entre cual de los dos sentimientos estaba sumergido, solo sabia que le molestaba y no quería seguir sintiéndose así.

Frunció el ceño para después gruñir de forma molesta y aunque era de esos que era difícil de amedrentar y molestarse, ese sueño ya había rayado en sus limites y estaba próximo a explotar, le estaba frustrando aparte que estaba acabando con la salud mental que contaba y al parecer el estúpido sueño se había empeñado en destrozarlo por las noches.

Bajó su mirada al suelo para ver sus zapatos y suspiró frustrado una vez más, en definitiva, si volvía a tener aquella horrenda pesadilla terminaría enloqueciendo.

-¿Más...?-se preguntó de manera sarcástica, algo que no era muy común en él, y después de suspirar y sonreír de manera amarga, cosa que se veía extraño en su semblante, y subió su mirada para dar un paso adelante...

Realmente que era muy extraño verlo a él con esa expresión, ya que siempre mostraba aquella cara infantil, alegre, saltarina y traviesa, aunque sabia perfectamente que eran apariencias, él no era tan así, realmente solo era parte de su manera de ser, nadie, absolutamente nadie le conocía de esa forma tan seria, y a lo mejor si le vieran así, pensarían que solo estaba mintiendo, les estaba engañando.

Frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, y con la sonrisa amarga aun tatuada en sus labios, dio otros dos pasos pero se detuvo.

-Opino que te queda más la sonrisa traviesa que esa amarga que traes en tu cara...-su voz era suave y con alguna entonación sensual y coqueta.

El pelirrojo giró para encontrarse con una un poco más bajita que él, de ojos rojos encendidos que parecían destellar en llamas, su cabello negro con reflejos que parecían de oro, aunque en la sombra se veían de plata, pareciera que su cabello era finamente decorado de hilos de oro y plata.

Eiji la miró desconcertado y levantó una ceja.

-¿Quién eres?

-Ah?... ah! - sonrió suavemente para acercarse al pelirrojo el cual se quedó estático, se perdió en esos ojos de fuego.

-Y-yo...-balbuceó Eiji de forma tonta, sonrojado y bajó la mirada apenado, nunca se había topado con una chica con ojos tan expresivos y con ese rostro tan bello.

-Que tierno eres... –lo tomó del mentón para hacer que la mirara de nuevo.

En aquellos ojos de fuego se había tatuado la ternura y sonriendo suavemente posó sus labios en ambas mejillas sonrojadas del pelirrojo haciendo que se encendieran aun más, abriendo los ojos sorprendido, y quizá algo asustado, sentía que hacia calor y su cuerpo temblaba de nervios.

-Eres un angelito muy hermoso, Kikumaru Eiji, olvida todo lo que perturbe tu mente inocente, solo has caso a tu corazón, nunca pienses en lo que pasará, vive tu hoy y tu ahora, y siente... Eiji, siente...-le dijo suavemente para besar su frente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, después la miró a los ojos y sintió un beso en su nariz.

Después de aquel beso suave en su nariz, la chica le volvió a sonreír, y dándole la espalda, se acomodó la maleta al hombro para caminar, alejándose de aquel ojiazul que parecía estar absorto de toda realidad, su atención estaba frente a aquella chica que se alejaba más y más.

Estaba aun sonrojado, tiernamente se llevó una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola, para después darse cuenta de algo, ella sabia su nombre y sus ultimas palabras le hacían estremecer, ¿acaso era adivina o algo por el estilo, quien sabe, el caso es que definitivamente sus palabras y su voz le hicieron sentir aquella paz que había perdido desde que comenzó a tener aquella pesadilla.

Se giró para seguir caminando, sonriendo como siempre, mientras llegaba a casa, tomaba la decisión de enfrentar ese sueño, quería saber hasta donde llegaba y como terminaba, al final, era solo un sueño, algo que lo atormentaba gracias a su imaginación, sus miedos y sus temores.

Nada más que eso.

-----

Iban caminando sin decir realmente nada, el más alto llevaba un semblante serio e insufrible de siempre, mientras que el castaño más bajo que iba a su lado, sonreía de una manera suave como si su sonrisa valiera por ambos.

-Fuji...- El mayor susurró deteniéndose sin dejar de mirar al frente, el aludido se detuvo e hizo una mueca inocente de no entender.

-Mande Tezuka...-dijo colocándose solo a un paso más frente al más alto y le sonrió tiernamente, de esas sonrisas que solo causarían ternura y derretirían a cualquiera.

-...Syusuke...-el castaño más bajo, levantó una cepa para hacer entender con este gesto una interrogación muda, pidiendo una explicación del por que le llamaba por su nombre, Tezuka jamás le llamaba por su nombre, a menos que sea algo personal.

Tezuka giró sus ojos a ver el rostro del castaño que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y con esa mueca de confusión que se le hizo realmente enternecedora y aunque no le demostró, por dentro sonreía por aquella figura e imagen que se le presentaba frente a sus ojos color chocolate.

-Syusuke...-afiló la mirada, después suspiro para cerrar los ojos y seguir caminando sin dar la respuesta a la pregunta muda del más bajo.

Syusuke se quedó con cara de desconcierto mientras que seguía a Tezuka, ciertamente que jamás había pasado algo así, y después de encogerse de hombros lo alcanzó dispuesto a hacer algún comentario divertido, le encantaba fastidiar a Tezuka, aunque este jamás lo demostrara.

Seguían caminando y Syusuke, con aquella sonrisa, esperaba el momento menos esperado para el capitán para soltar su comentario, haciendo talvez que se incomode y así solo lograr que este se fastidie, le encantaba ver como fruncía el ceño, se le hacia totalmente divertido.

De pronto, Syusuke se detuvo en seco y abriendo los ojos dejando ver sus hermosos océanos, afiló la mirada y su sonrisa se borró.

-Tezuka...-susurró suavemente, sintiendo como el capitán de SEIGAKU se había detenido justo a su lado.

-Si, ya vi...-susurró con esa voz fuerte e imponente sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

El capitán de SEIGAKU frunció el ceño y Syusuke sonrió amenazadoramente mientras que hacia ellos se acercaban dos personas con unas sonrisas completamente diferentes a la del castaño menor, una completamente arrogante y otra no tanto.

-Oh! Tezuka! Que sorpresa, es un placer encontrar a personas interesantes mientras se da un paseo, cierto ... –girando a su derecha, alza una ceja- Oshitari?... –el aludido sonrió para colocarse al lado del capitán de HYOUTEI.

-Si, Atobe...-haciendo una entonación de manera sarcástica, sin despegar sus ojos de Syusuke que le devolvía una mirada entre divertida, burlona y amenazante.

Si no conociera bien esos ojos, estaría aterrorizado como la primera vez que los vio abiertos con aquella expresión de lo más escalofriante

Por su parte, Tezuka no se movió ni un milímetro, después de eso, Syusuke subió una ceja intrigado ante la tensión que se manejaba dentro de ese "encuentro casual", mirando a Atobe, logró ver que sus labios había una sonrisa... ¿coqueta?...

-Fuji Syusuke... jamás creí que salieras a dar un paseo con tu capitán...- dijo de manera mordaz el peliazul de piel morena, arreglándose los lentes, los cuales resplandecieron de forma amenazante.

Syusuke sonrió y después suspiró sin cerrar sus ojos.

-Yo tampoco creí que tu y Atobe caminaran de manera tan descuidada por las calles... es más, dudaba que Atobe supiera caminar por las aceras... –dijo de manera suave, sonriendo ampliamente, cerrando sus ojos, haciendo que el chico del lunar debajo de su ojos, le mirara con algo parecido a odio de sus ojos negros, lo cual fue olímpicamente ignorado por el genio de SEIGAKU.

Tezuka comenzaba a sentir el como el ambiente subía de tono a cada comentario que hacían los genios de cada equipo, realmente a veces le divertía y le entretenía ver como Atobe robaba toda la atención de todo mundo, vaya que sabia hacerlo, por otra parte, la manera de ser de Fuji que jamás ha logrado descifrar también era interesante, y no se diga del chico peliazul que estaba acompañando a Atobe en su caminata, pero... si las cosas seguían así, talvez HYOUTEI y SEIGAKU terminarían más mal de lo que ya está.

-Fuji, se hace tarde... fue un placer verte Atobe, lo mismo para ti Oshitari... –dijo con esa voz fuerte e imponente para caminar sin quitar su rostro elegante y frío de su cara, mientras Syusuke sonreía divertido, ¿desde cuando Tezuka evadía a Atobe de esta forma, ciertamente que no sabia, solo se digno a sonreírle a los otros dos y seguir a Tezuka sin decir nada al respecto.

Por otra parte, Atobe y Oshitari se les quedaron viendo hasta que las figuras de los chicos de SEIGAKU desaparecieron dando vuelta en una esquina.

-Atobe...-susurró el peliazul mirando a su capitán quien en su rostro no se dibujaba más que una mueca de enfado.

-Siempre termina evadiéndome... ¿pero por qué?... –Oshitari suspiró y después de eso solo tomó del hombro a Atobe y lo hizo girarse.

-Será mejor que dejes de seguirlo, pensarán otras cosas, aparte, Tezuka y tu, son los capitanes más fuertes junto con Yukimura de Rikkaidai, debes calmarte Atobe.

-Déjame... no sabes lo que es para mi ser superior a Tezuka... –dijo frunciendo el ceño de manera frustrada.

-Te estas obsesionando con él... recuerda que no es el único capitán fuerte de Japón.-

Atobe, sin agregar nada más, se alejó de ahí, dejando a Oshitari mirándolo, y después de eso, simplemente se dirigió al lado opuesto de donde Atobe se encaminaba, sabía que iría a su limusina y se iría a su gran mansión, mientras que él quería pensar.

-¿Qué obsesión tienes con Tezuka y SEIGAKU?... ¿Será por que no podemos superarlos, aunque tu si venzas a Tezuka?... –susurró suavemente caminando por el parque con las manos en los bolsillos.

De pronto, se detuvo, juraría que alguien o le seguía o le miraba intensamente, no podría ser Atobe, aunque rogaba que fuese él... después se le vio como una chica de hermosos ojos de oro le miraba sin recato alguno, definitivamente él era su objetivo, y aunque era de esas personas que no le gustaba mostrar sus temores ni puntos débiles, esos ojos sinceramente lo intimidaban bastante.

-Oshitari Yuushi..-su voz era en extremo fría, y Oshitari se giro directamente a ella enfrentándola, y aunque era un poco más baja que él, su presencia era mucho más poderosa y atrayente que la de Tezuka y Atobe juntos, frunciendo el ceño le devolvió una mirada fría.

-¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?... –la chica caminó y paso a su lado, como si lo ignorara para después girarse y darse cuenta de que esta se había detenido a dos pasos a su espalda, de nuevo se giro para enfrentarla, pero ella no giraba.

-Eres tan débil... –dijo de forma tan frívola que le heló la sangre al peliazul quien intentó detenerla pero no podía moverse... ella simplemente se alejó.

Definitivamente esa chica tenia algo que hacia que sus piernas temblarán, talvez miedo, nerviosismo, no podía negarlo, era hermosísima, pero tenia una personalidad tan fría que pensó de una forma algo irónica si ella sabia el significado de sonreír.

Suspiro hondamente y se repuso al impacto recibido para acomodarse los lentes, sonriente cerró los ojos.

-Tezuka queda como un chico alegre a su lado... vaya, que sorpresas... ¿quién será? –dijo de manera algo intrigante, aunque por dentro no quería volver a topársela jamás en toda su vida.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde iba la chica pelirroja con esos ojos de oro tan fríos, para intentar alejarse, caminaría por las calles para intentar calmarse y así, solo talvez olvidarse de esto, aunque tenia el leve presentimiento de que la volvería a ver, no sabia como ni cuando ni donde, pero la volvería a ver... ¿por?... Por que ella sabia su nombre, y al parecer lo conocía bien.

-Aunque esas palabras son demasiado comprometedoras... –susurró aun caminando por las calles para desaparecer entre la muchedumbre que caminaba por las calles del centro.

----

El sol comenzaba a levantarse perezosamente entre las nubes que habían decorado el cielo nocturno, al parecer todo estaba como siempre, todo normal.

Una alarma de un reloj despertador hizo que de entre las mantas una mano saliera de forma floja para tomar el aparato y jalarlo dentro de aquella guarida de sabanas y ver la hora.

Un bostezo y un quejido salieron de entre las sabanas para después dar paso a un chico que aventaba las telas lejos de su cuerpo adormilado, su cabello negro-verdusco estaba completamente alborotado por la noche de sueño que acababa de concluir, sus ojos adormilados y su semblante perezoso daba la idea de un niño que no quería levantarse.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el cuarto de baño, donde se miró al espejo un segundo y después metió la cara en el agua fría, haciendo que esta le despertara lo suficiente como para recobrar la conciencia de lo que hacia, y después de levantar su rostro, se volvió a contemplar, su cara empapada con gotas que bajaba por su rostro hasta su barbilla, algunos flecos que se repegaban a su piel por lo empapados que estaban, sus ojos de color oro quemado estaban somnolientos.

Si fuera como cualquiera, hubiese sonreído ante esa familiar visión frente al espejo, pero no lo hizo, solo se separó para tomar una toalla y secarse la cara y caminar a su recamara nuevamente.

Se acercó a su closet para sacar su uniforme, una camisa blanca, un pantalón y una chaqueta color negros y comenzar a vestirse lentamente, aunque no quería ni salir de su cama, tenia que ir a clases, era una obligación, y algo le hizo estremecerse.

Una pequeña preocupación, sentía que hoy algo no sería igual, que algo iba a cambiar de cierta manera y eso de una o de otra forma le molestaba mucho haciendo que si ceño se frunciera, sus cejas oscuras casi llegaron a juntarse por su gesto, ciertamente que este cambio le hacia sentirse completamente incomodo.

Bajó de su recamara con su maleta al hombro y se acercó a lo que era el comedor de la casa, para sentarse en una de las sillas con su fastidioso padre frente de si, el cual ignoro olímpicamente como cualquier otro día.

Su prima había preparado de nuevo otro de esos desayunos occidentales que tanto detestaba, y con el ceño fruncido, se terminó su comida, tenia que salir para ir a la escuela, este día, le había dicho ayer Momo, que no iría por él por que tenia que pasar antes a comprar unas cosas, pero hoy tenían practica matutina así que lo vería y le reclamaría como era debido.

Cuando se terminó todo lo que reposaba en la mesa de madera para él, se levantó y con una voz cansada como era su costumbre se despidió de su prima y su madre mientras que su padre le hacia burlas que el simplemente ignoraba.

Sus pasos eran lentos y acompasados, ciertamente rítmicos, todo el día había comenzado normal sin contar con ese presentimiento que le hacia sentirse sumamente incomodo, al parecer solo era un sentimiento absurdo que no era más que su tonta imaginación.

Quizá solo sea una tontería.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a la puerta de su secundaria SEISHUN GAKUEN, entrando sin reparar mucho en eso, se dirigió definitivamente a las canchas de tenis, las cuales eran habitadas por pocos integrantes del equipo, y solo dos titulares, Eiji y Syusuke, sin hacer mucho caso a esto ultimo, se adentró a los vestidores para cambiarse, pero se percató de algo, sus ojos repararon en una figura femenina que veía hacia las canchas de manera intensa.

Sus ojos color oro brillante y su cabello de color rojo fuego con sus brazos cruzados, estaba completamente mirando el entrenamiento, y ahí se intensifico ese presentimiento, se iba acercar para correr a esa mujer, su presencia le incomodaba pero, en ese instante, Tezuka y Oishi se acercaban a ella, el primero con su semblante serio y el segundo con su sonrisa respetuosa de siempre.

Se quedó mirando hacia aquel lugar, quería ver como la humillaban y la corrían de ahí, seria increíblemente hermoso ver esos ojos arrogantes cubiertos de lagrimas de humillación y aunque sabia que Tezuka era un caballero, la podría en su lugar.

A lo mejor, juntarse con Fuji-sempai no era muy buena idea después de todo.

Tezuka se detuvo frente a la chica, haciendo que esta le mirase de forma intimidante, a lo cual Tezuka ni se inmutó, Oishi por su parte, le sonreía amigablemente.

-Hola, ¿podemos ayudarte?-la voz de Oishi era suave, tierna y respetuosa, al fin de cuentas era una dama, no?

Al no recibir respuesta, miró a Tezuka, al parecer la guerra de miradas estaba en su apogeo y él salía siendo un cero a la izquierda, y nerviosamente sonrió.

-¿Quién eres y que deseas aquí?... las practicas abiertas al publico son en las tardes después de clases...

-No me importa...

-Te pediré que te retires.

-No me voy a ir Kunimitsu...-dijo de forma arrogante para después de eso afilar más la mirada, Tezuka frunció el ceño, esa chica estaba sobrepasando lo que eran los rangos, y aunque tenia una apariencia madura, debía ser de octavo o a lo mejor de noveno grado, sin en cambio no había NADIE dentro de la escuela que lo llamara por su nombre.

La chica se dio cuenta de esto y en la curvatura de sus labios apareció una sonrisa casi invisible, para descruzarse de brazos y pasar entre Tezuka y Oishi, el primero ni se movió mientras que el segundo se giró para verla pero la chica ya caminaba sin importar miradas ni nada, se acercaba a las rejas de la cancha sin importarle la orden del capitán.

-Tezuka...

-Déjala...

-Pe...

-Dije que la dejes... –dice caminando hacia otro lado, mientras tanto, el chico de ojos de oro quemado se había quedado con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y la boca entreabierta al ver como aquella chica se había burlado y prácticamente humillado a su capitán frente a sus propias narices.

Frunciendo el ceño, se metió de manera apresurada a los vestidores para cambiarse rápidamente y salir con su raqueta roja en la mano izquierda, su gorra tapaba lo que era sus ojos felinos que estaban destellando de una manera amenazante, estaba molesto, no tanto de que esa mujer los viera, talvez no tanto de que haya humillado a Tezuka frente a sus narices, si no que su arrogancia no tenia limites, tenia los humos demasiado arriba, mucho más de lo que el mismo los tenia.

Entró a las canchas y la observó, estaba parada frente a la reja con ambos brazos cruzados, sus ojos de oro parecían intimidar a más de uno, ya que Eiji, Kawamura y Momoshiro estaban fallando más de lo normal, Fuji estaba con una expresión que parecia un asesino en potencia, Tezuka estaba más tenso de lo normal, Inui la miraba detenidamente escribiendo en su libreta y Kaidoh simplemente estaba intentando ignorarla sin éxito.

Ryoma se dispuso a caminar hacia la chica, pero otra voz lo detuvo.

-Alice!... diablos, te llevo buscando toda la mañana!.-decía una chica de ojos rojos y cabello plateado, o es que brillaba demasiado ante el sol, parecia mucho más alegre que la otro, mientras que la de ojos de oro la miraba de manera intensa.

-Apresúrate que no tengo todo tu tiempo...- la intromisión de las voces hizo que todo el equipo, incluyendo a Tezuka las mirara de manera amenazante.

En ese mismo instante, sonriente, la chica de cabello negro saltó para quedar en uno de los tubos de las rejas, Fuji sonrió, Eiji se quedó hecho de piedra, y los demás estaban expectantes para verla, de pronto salto de nuevo para caer en el tubo de al lado, así, rodeo toda la reja para en el ultimo tubo se lanzara al suelo cayendo detrás de la pelirroja.

-Alice!... ya estás mirándolos, vaya, vas muy de prisa, aparte, que miras, jamás nos vencerán!...-decía de una forma tan infantil hasta que una voz las distrajo.

-Tú... –ambas chicas voltearon a ver hacia la voz y la chica de ojos rojos sonrió.

-Eiji, es un placer volver a verte!...

Todo el equipo se le quedó mirando al pelirrojo, Oishi se aventuró a acercarse y posando una mano en su hombro le miró seriamente.

-¿La conoces?-Eiji negó con la cabeza, y la chica sonrió más ampliamente.

-Jejeje claro que no me conoce, no le dije ayer mi nombre... –Oishi miró a la de ojos rojos con algo de seriedad, a lo que esta solo se quedo con cara de no entender.

La de ojos de oro tomó de la muñeca a la otra para caminar hacia los vestidores de ellos, acomodándose en la pared, solo para ver hacia las canchas.

-Detesto que llames la atención de esa forma.

-Oh vamos, sabes que amo que me miren!.

-Pero no que me miren a mi... ahora todos saben que estamos aquí.

-Alice, no te pongas así!.

-Será mejor que te calles...

-No es justo!... –

La chica de ojos rojos se cruzó de brazos para hacer un mohín de disgusto cuando de pronto se le vino a la mente una idea.

-¿Y si retamos a la Golden Pair!

-En verdad, se nota que estas aburrida, trae las raquetas... hoy vamos a destrozar gente... –dijo de forma amenazante para caminar hacia Tezuka quedando detrás de él.

Por su parte, la chica de ojos rojos había entrado a los vestidores para salir con dos raquetas, una negra con el mango rojo y la otra de color blanco con el mango de color gris.

La de ojos de oro, se detuvo detrás de Tezuka, mirándolo intensamente, el cual giró a verla, de nuevo la guerra de miradas.

-Vengo a retar a la Golden Pair a un juego no oficial...-dijo de forma directa y seca pero muy audible, Eiji y Oishi se quedaron de piedra, Tezuka la miró.

-Es una pareja de dobles, necesitas a tu pareja...-ella estiró la mano y una raqueta llegó a ella, la de ojos rojos había aventado la raqueta y caminaba con una sonrisa, pasando al lado de Alice y de Tezuka, ignorando su guerra de miradas.

Tezuka solo cerró los ojos.

-No nos hacemos responsables si salen lastimadas... –dijo dándole la espalda, Alice volvió a sonreír, esa sonrisa hasta a Fuji le hizo estremecer.

Alice, caminó hacia la cancha, y en ese instante, Oishi se dio cuenta de algo, la vestimenta de ambas no era apropiada para jugar un partido.

-Disculpen... pero no creo que sea prudente que jueguen con esas zapatillas, podrían lastimarse... –dijo de forma suave y gentil, Alice lo congeló con la mirada, y la otra chica de ojos rojos le sonrió suavemente.

-Syuchirou, tómalo como ventaja para ustedes, aunque ni hay necesidad de cambiarnos...-dijo de forma suave y sencilla, Oishi frunció el ceño Eiji se le quedaba viendo.

-Daphne, es hora de comenzar...-dijo la chica de ojos dorados para caminar hacia atrás, la de ojos rojos se quedó en la malla frente a Eiji, sonriente les cedió el saque.

La formación normal de ambos lados, sin en cambio las chicas se mantenían como si nada, mientras Eiji y Oishi estaban preparados para todo. El saque lo hizo Oishi de una forma normal, Alice solo suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Será más fácil de lo que creí, Daphne hasta cargo, y por favor, no te diviertas tanto... –la aludida sonrió y haciendo la señal de la victoria con sus dedos, saltó para alcanzar la pelota, regresándola.

Eiji y Oishi apenas si podían regresarla, y cuando pensaban que ya sería punto, que no la alcanzaría, da el caso que ella aparecía para devolvérselas con una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer sus tacones altos no le molestaban en lo absoluto.

-Tres juegos a cero, favor, pareja Daphne y Alice.

-Alice, estoy aburrida, vamos, juguemos las dos, anda, di que si!... aparte, se está viendo muy mal que ellos con ese renombre pierdan de esta forma tan vergonzosa con unas extrañas...-

-Daphne, callate...-la pelirroja se levantó para colocarse en la linea del fondo en el centro.

-Waaaa por eso te amo Alice!... –la chica de ojos rojos se colocó en el centro de la pista, y se hincó para después sonreírle a Eiji.

Tezuka arrugó el entrecejo, Fuji se quedó boquiabierto como todos los demás, solo Inui alcanzaba a reaccionar.

-¿Qué formación es esa?.

-Formación a una ala...-susurró Ryoma mirando el partido de forma interesada. Todos lo miraron.

-¿Formación a una ala?

-Es una formación de torneos internacionales, se debe tener una sincronización excelente y no se debe tener puntos débiles, si no, no funcionaría. –acotó Inui revisando su libreta.

-Creo haberlas visto antes... pero no sé donde... –susurró Ryoma de manera frustrada.

El partido se llevaba acabo, ahora la que respondía las pelotas era Alice, mientras cancha permanecía hincada en el centro de la pista, sintiendo como las pelotas pasaban rozando su cabeza, sonriente con ambos ojos cerrados.

Eiji y Syuchirou estaban sudando demasiado, la de ojos rojos, sonrió.

-Alice, ya es hora de terminar, ya me cansé y tengo hambre!...-dijo de forma completamente aniñada, Alice sonrió y se colocó en una posición extraña, su rodilla casi daba en el suelo, su otra pierna sostenía todo su peso y su golpe fue rapidísimo, no se habían dado cuenta, ni siquiera ni Ryoma ni Eiji pudieron verla.

-Juego y Partido para la pareja de Alice y Daphne, seis juegos a cero.

Alice se reincorporó y caminó para salir de la cancha, no se veía afectada para nada, mientras Daphne bostezaba detrás de ella.

-Alice, Daphne... –la voz de alguien las hizo detenerse, era Syusuke Fuji que las veía intensamente, como retándolas.

Alice afiló la mirada y la desvió para seguir caminando, ignorándolo, mientras que por parte de Daphne le sonrió tiernamente acercándose a él.

-¿Mande?

-¿Dónde aprendieron a jugar así?

-Jajaja eso es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O, aparte, Syusuke, preocúpate más por otras cosas... –el dedo de la de ojos de fuego se situó en la frente de Syusuke y bajó despacio a su pecho, donde lo clavo haciendo que Fuji se quejará.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Duele?... Claro que duele, como duele el esconder e intentar negar lo que pasa por aquí, verdad?... será mejor que dejes de mentirte, ah si, y... ¿cuál era la frase de Alice?... ALICE! –la chica pelirroja pasaba a su lado sin inmutarse de su grito.-

-Eres tan débil...-susurrando para responder a la pregunta de la otra.

-Si, eso, Eres tan débil... jijijiji nos vemos en clase... bueno, ustedes se ven en clase... nos vemos Syusuke... –

La de ojos rojos salió corriendo hacia donde iba la pelirroja para irse como si nada.

Eiji estaba tirado en la cancha respirando agitadamente, Oishi estaba detrás de él hincado, intentando recuperarse, había sido humillante.

-Ellas no son cualquiera... pero,¿quiénes serán?

-No lo sé Oishi... pero son muy fuertes... no pudimos hacer nada contra ellas... –frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a hacer pucheros tiernos a lo que Oishi sonrió.

La voz del capitán resonó en todas las canchas, dando por terminadas las practicas matutinas de ese día, así todos se dirigieron a sus clases respectivas.

----

-Hey tú... ffshhh... ,quien te imaginas que sean esas dos nuevas… -

-¿Me crees acaso adivino? Mamushi, viste la cara de Tezuka, ni el mismo sabe de donde diablos salieron... –

Algo extraño estaba pasando, Kaoru y Momoshiro estaban platicando de manera humana mientras miraban hacia la ventana, gracias a dios el profesor de Matemáticas no había hecho aparición, pero ambos se habían preocupado por el incidente.

-¿Cómo crees que estén los Sempais?

-Ffsshhh ...

-Lo tomaré como un "no lo sé"... –dijo de manera burlona, para después suspirar y acercarse a la ventana.

-... a la de ojos rojos, la vi ayer en la escuela, frente a la dirección... –

-hmmmm... aunque no hay que negarlo, son hermosas... –

Kaidoh solo se sonrojó desviando la mirada, dando por terminada la "conversación de ambos". En ese instante el profesor entraba para hacer que todo el salón se sentara en sus lugares.

-Bien, buenos días, hoy tengo el placer de presentarles a una compañera nueva, ella viene desde Francia a estudiar con nosotros, denle la bienvenida y sean buenos con ella... pasa.-

La chica de cabello negros entró a la clase mirando hacia todos lados, reparando en Momoshiro y Kaoru que la miraban como si fuese un fantasma.

-Ella es Daphne Zárate. Bueno, siéntate al lado de Momoshiro.-dijo señalando al aludido que se tensó para posar sus ojos violetas en los rojos de ella.

Esta solo sonrió y se sentó para darse cuenta que estaba en medio de ambos tensitas.

-Vaya, soy bendita entre hombres...-dijo suavemente, solo audible para Momoshiro y para Kaoru que se sonrojaron y se giraron al otro lado.

Ella sonrió divertida.

Por otra parte.

La clase se llevaba de manera tranquila, Tezuka estaba sentado mirando hacia el frente cuando de pronto, vio a aquella chica parada en la puerta, mirándolo directamente, después le sonrió como si se estuviera burlando de él, después caminó hacia el salón donde Syusuke y Eiji tomaban clase.

Tezuka frunció el ceño, sentía que ella se traía algo entre manos, pero ¿qué?.

-----

Eiji parecia querer dormirse con esa clase de filosofía, mientras Syusuke le sonreía de manera suave intentando hacer que no terminara sucumbiendo ante el sueño que estaba dominándolo, pero de pronto la profesora termino en silencio mirando hacia la puerta que había sido tocada por un instante.

La profesora se levantó para abrir la puerta, Syusuke abrió los ojos, Eiji al notar esto, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y al ver a esa chica de ojos de oro, se quedó estático, tragando saliva apretando sus puños debajo de la mesa, la profesora miró la hoja que la chica le entregó y después pasó seguida por la pelirroja, en ese instante Oishi caminaba por los pasillos, deteniéndose para ver por el cristal.

La vio frente al grupo y al parecer presentándose, y se cercioró de que si, afectivamente, era el grupo de Fuji y Eiji, y frunciendo el ceño, dirigió una mirad a Eiji que de inmediato se la regresó, de manera angustiada.

-Chicos, ella es Alice Burgos, es una estudiante de intercambio de España, trátenla bien. Alice, siéntate detrás de Syusuke... Eiji, préstale tu libro para que pueda seguir la lectura, y acércate a Syusuke para que no te pierdas.

La chica solo paso y se sentó donde se le había dicho, para después de eso ver al pelirrojo y después al castaño.

-Si van a tenerme ese tipo de resentimientos, será mejor que regrese a España... por cierto, no vine aquí a hacer lo que están pensando, y dejen de verme así... –la chica frunció el ceño para después cerrar los ojos, Eiji le extendió el libro.

-Toma... yo... debo admitir que eres muy buena jugando.

-Ustedes están bien... solo que les falta un buen entrenamiento... y para eso estamos aquí –susurró tomando el libro y volver su vista a Syusuke, su mirada parecia no ser tan fría como en las canchas, Syusuke le sonrió.

-Parece que nos conocen, pero, por cortesía... mi nombre es Syusuke Fuji...

-Nhya, soy Eiji Kikumaru...

-Alice Burgos... un placer... ahora a la clase o si no... –dijo sonriendo de manera suave, nada exagerado, haciendo que Eiji y Syusuke se sintieran más cómodos.


	3. Comenzando a tejer caminos

_Hola a todos, he regresado con el capitulo 3 de Sueños y Sentimientos pedido y casi casi exigido por Gravi Echizen xD, bueno, y por todas aquellas que me dejan comentarios, en verdad muchas gracias._

_Me animan a seguir escribiendo tontería y media xD, claro, en estas partes de "Introducción al capitulo" diré algunas detalles y notas que se necesiten para hacer comprensibles mis tonterías, o mínimo digeribles :S._

_**Nota:** ¿Creen poder descifrar la primera pareja Yaoi que se formará? XDDDD Recuerden, este fanfic no tendrá Hetero, NO NO NO, no es que no me guste, es que mi idea es otra Mwuajajajajaja xD_

**Capitulo 3 : Comenzando a tejer los caminos.**

El timbre sonó haciendo que las clases fueran interrumpidas y los profesores agradecieron aquel detalle llamado "Fin de semana". Ciertamente los alumnos hacían lo mismo y tomando sus cosas comenzaron a inundar los pasillos de los edificios en dirección a la salida general del Instituto.

Sin embargo había un grupo de chicos que aun no daban por terminada su jornada dentro de esas instalaciones, y que tenían que asistir a una actividad más dentro de su horario: El entrenamiento del club de Tenis.

Sus pasos er4an rítmicamente apresurados, llevaba prisa y es que gracias a que se había quedado dormido, se le había pasado la hora para ir a los vestidores y cambiarse, ya llegaba tarde, y tenia el grave presentimiento que le traería consecuencias, como unas cuantas vueltas a las canchas.

Paso corriendo por los pasillo para llegar a los vestidores de manera apresurada y tomando tontamente sus cosas gracias a las prisas, se asomó por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan retrasado, aun estaba dentro del tiempo limite de espera para el comienzo de la practica de ese día, así que comenzó a vestirse más tranquilamente y ciertamente con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, al final no tendría que correr aquellas molestas vueltas de castigo.

Al terminar de cambiarse, tomó su raqueta y caminó hacia la puerta para salir hacia las canchas caminando como ya era su costumbre, despreocupadamente y aunque de pronto a su mente volvieran las escenas del entrenamiento matutino no se inmutó mucho, solo frunció el ceño, algo que paso desapercibido gracias a que su gorra lo cubría del rostro.

Ingresó a las canchas dispuesto a comenzar su entrenamiento con movimientos ligeros de calentamiento y quizá retar a Momoshiro a un partido y así probar su nueva idea acerca de cómo regresar smash... quizá retaría a Syusuke para ...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de manera abrupta por la fabulosa voz de su Capitán.

-¡Reúnanse todos!

Al momento del llamado, todos, incluyéndole, dejaron de hacer sus actividades, ya sean calentamientos menores o peloteos o quizá un pequeño partido amistoso. Se formaron como ya era costumbre, los titulares hasta en frente de la formación, detrás de ellos al lado izquierdo estaban los novatos, y al lado derecho estaban los seniors y juniors que no eran titulares.

-Bien, espero que den todo su esfuerzo, comienza de nuevo el Ranking para los titulares, deben luchar por ser o defender la titularidad, recuerden los actuales titulares que no tienen nada asegurado, den lo mejor de si! –la voz potente del Capitán se hacia presente en medio de la formación.

-¡Sí! – todos respondieron al unísono.

La entrenadora dio un paso al frente descruzándose de brazos.

-Chicos, otra cosa más, quiero presentarles a dos nuevas integrantes del Club, Daphne Zárate, junior de octavo grado y a Alice Burgos, Senior de noveno grado, aunque son chicas se unirán a nuestro club...-

Detrás de la entrenadora, aparecieron ambas chicas con el pans de color verde agua y una camiseta de color blanco ajustada a sus torsos, enmarcando sus delicados cuerpos, la pelirroja traía el semblante de siempre, frío y arrogante, sus ojos de oro parecían querer matar a cualquiera que intentara atravesarse en su camino, mientras que la de ojos rojos tenia una sonrisa resplandeciente en sus labios, rayando en la arrogancia y la infantilería, talvez compitiendo con la de Eiji y con la de Inui.

Las reacciones fueron diferentes dentro de los integrantes del equipo, los Seniors murmuraban acerca de que si eran chicas debían estar en el club de tenis femenino, mientras que los Juniors, liderados por Arai, comenzaban a planear el como llamarían la atención de ambas chicas, por su parte, los novatos las veían con curiosidad y admiración.

Entre los titulares cambiaba la perspectiva de las cosas.

Por su parte, Oishi hizo algo que no era propio de si mismo, frunció el ceño y afiló la mirada para apretar los puños al lado de su cuerpo, si bien no le había molestado el perder por que así se había dado cuenta de algunos errores que tenia su combinación con Eiji, lo que le frustraba era aquel presentimiento de que ellas no querían nada bueno para el equipo y que quizá lo desintegren aun más. Su mirada se fijó completamente en la pelirroja, ciertamente era ella la que más lo descontrolaba, su porte, su mirada, hasta la forma en como respiraba y para terminar era que esa chica iba en el mismo grupo de Eiji y Syusuke.

El castaño de la sonrisa eterna por su parte, sonreía complacido ante aquella noticia, su semblante era el de siempre, y quizá la sonrisa era un poco más amplia que la normal, sus ojos cerrados que daban la impresión de que no le importaba realmente lo que pasara a su alrededor, realmente parecía que su semblante era amable de todas las formas posibles.

Eiji hacia lo mismo, sonreía despreocupadamente y amablemente hacia las chicas, haciendo un ademán, saludando a ambas de la manera en que él solo podría hacerlo, jugando y a la ves destilando aquella alegría que solo él podía transmitir, algo que paso desapercibido por el sub.-capitán.

Kaoru y Momoshiro las miraron un segundo para después girarse y mirarse, levantando una ceja y parpadeando un par de veces después volviendo a verlas con el signo de interrogación bien marcado en sus miradas, y aunque sabían que estaban sincronizados, no les importó mucho lo que se dijera, aparte, ahora estaba la atención de todos en aquellas dos chicas nuevas.

Kawamura las veía entre nervioso y curioso, la verdad es que le causaba cierta angustia el que dos chicas que parecían ser frágiles entraran al club, sin embargo le daba gusto de tener gente nueva por otro lado y al final terminó sonriéndoles amablemente y colocando una mano en su nuca, comenzó a reírse de manera suave.

Inui arregló sus gafas para sonreír, si bien desde que las vio en la mañana le habían parecido por demás interesantes, ahora, con esta noticia se había fijado la meta de acercarse a ellas, buscar datos, información para ellas que les trajera la mejor forma de saber como era que ellas eran tan fuertes al grado de no sudar para vencer a dos titulares de su club.

-Hay un 85 por ciento de probabilidad de que ellas se vuelvan titulares y un 75 por ciento de que se conviertan en nuestras entrenadoras aun siendo titulares o no...-

Su susurro llegó a los oídos de Kaoru, Momoshiro y Kawamura quienes sintieron escalofrío por sus pronósticos dados por el gran sabio de SEIGAKU, y aunque ninguno de los tres podría siquiera sacar una raíz cuadrada mentalmente, sabían que coincidían con los porcentajes de Inui.

Por ultimo, Tezuka que estaba al lado de la entrenadora y por ende no podía ver de frente a las chicas pero logró ver todas las reacciones dentro del equipo, y las que más llamaron su atención, fueron las de los titulares y definitivamente opto por imitar a su sub.-capitán y apretando más sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho, afiló aun más la mirada, presentía que tanto su puesto de titular como su titulo de capitán ahora estaban en peligro.

La entrenadora dio la orden de seguir con el entrenamiento mientras que se terminaban los preparativos para el Ranking de Clasificación que se llevaría acabo ese día.

Syusuke y Eiji se habían acercado a las chicas para poder entrenar los cuatro juntos, y calentar para el famoso Ranking.

-Alice! – gritó de manera divertida el pelirrojo para acercarse a ella, si bien su costumbre era prácticamente lanzarse sobre su presa, algo le decía que con Alice debía hacer una excepción.

Ambas chicas se giraron para ver al pelirrojo que se acercaba feliz a un lado de un castaño sonriendo de manera amable y quizá feliz, ambos traían sus raquetas respectivas. La chica de ojos rojos sonrió de la misma forma que Eiji mientras que Alice ablandaba un poco su semblante aunque no llegó a sonreír.

-Alice... Hola... veníamos a ver si quieren entrenar con nosotros... –la voz suave de Syusuke se dirigía a la pelirroja que tenia su mirada fija en él.

Por otra parte, Eiji y Daphne estaban sonriendo y saltando y al escuchar la propuesta de Syusuke, ambos salieron al encuentro de los dos chicos, Daphne acercándose de manera "peligrosa" a la pelirroja.

-¡Di que si!.¡Quiero hacer pareja con Eiji! – los ojos rojos de la chica pelinegra brillaban de una manera intensa mientras que los ojos dorados de Alice le respondían con una mirada de resignación y girándose a Syusuke solo soltó un suspiro.

-Syusuke,¿hay una cancha libre?

-Claro, la que está al fondo del bloque D.

-Vayamos antes de que comenta un homicidio calificado con violencia... –cerró los ojos para seguir al castaño que seguía sonriendo como si nada, guiando a la chica pelirroja hacia la cancha.

Eiji y Daphne se miraron para después parpadear un par de veces...

-Presiento que Syusuke ya encontró a su versión femenina Nhya...

-... y yo presiento que estamos en problemas...

Se miraron con algo llamado "terror" y después salieron corriendo para alcanzar al castaño y la pelirroja que ya se habían adelantado demasiado.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la reja de la cancha donde jugaría, Alice se acercó a la red con su raqueta esperando a que alguno de los dos que venían detrás de ellos, se acercara a la red, miró a Syusuke y después suspiró.

-Creo que haremos pareja de dobles...

-¿Te molesta?

-No, para nada... solo que jamás he jugado dobles con nadie que no sea esa niña...-

-Entiendo...-decía con una sonrisa aun más tranquila, calmando a Alice que solo le devolvió una mirada suave, sin sonrisa.

Eiji miró a Daphne y entendiéndose perfectamente, Daphne se acercó a la red sonriente, sabia que Eiji confiaba en ella para decidir de quien era el saque.

Alice poso su raqueta en el suelo y comenzó a darle vueltas.

-Suave...-dijo débilmente Daphne, mirando la raqueta detenidamente sin perder detalle de que caería.

El saque fue ganado por Alice mientras que Daphne solo suspiraba resignada, y era animada por un Eiji con demasiadas energías

Se posicionaron de la siguiente forma:

Del lado de Alice y Syusuke, la pelirroja estaba pegada en la red en posición de defensa, mientras Syusuke estaba en el lado contrario en la línea de fondo, listo para que saque, del otro lado, Daphne permanecía en el fondo de resta, mientras que Eiji estaba en la red, del lado opuesto de Alice.

Syusuke sonrió suavemente para después de botar un poco la pelota la tomó.

-Eiji, juguemos en serio esta vez... –dijo de manera suave, recibiendo una sonrisa alegre y una mirada retadora por parte del pelirrojo quien estaba girando su raqueta en su muñeca, Alice frunció el ceño.

_-"Parece que este chico ahora si jugará en serio... la vez pasada lo vencimos fácilmente por que al parecer nos había subestimado pero ahora... sabe que somos fuertes... irá por todas desde el principio?... será interesante ver que tanto soportan nuestro ritmo, y más que todo, me encantaría ver si Daphne, una gimnasta se lleva bien con un acróbata tensita... "-_

La mirada dorada de la pelirroja se había clavado en la pelinegra que solo sonreía de manera arrogante esta vez, al parecer, el partido había llamado mucha gente, ya que los titulares restantes y los demás estaban rodeando la reja de la cancha mirando el duelo de miradas de los tres, ya que Syusuke no abría sus ojos aún.

Hasta el propio Capitán y la misma entrenadora, estaban parados ahí, mirando atentamente, después de eso, la Profesora Sumire, sonrió.

-Momoshiro... sé el arbitro de este partido... –ordenó sin dejar de ver la cancha, donde los cuatro voltearon a ver hacia sus lados, dándose cuenta de la concurrencia.

-¡Si! – respondió de inmediato para entrar y sentarse en la silla y después de suspirar miró a ambos equipos.

-Esto se pone interesante... así que se hará oficial el partido...-dijo sonriendo satisfecha Daphne mientras que se colocaba la raqueta en el hombro, mirando a Alice y después a Eiji.

-Te destrozaré Daphne...

-Inténtalo Alice... inténtalo... –su reto fue escuchado por todos, y hubo una exclamación general de sorpresa, ciertamente no creyeron que una pareja tan unida y compenetrada de cómo se habían mostrado esa mañana, tuviera esa rivalidad tan marcada, y menos el atreverse a retar de esa manera.

Eiji y Syusuke permanecieron el silencio, y por fin el castaño abrió los ojos.

-Cuando quieras, Momo.-dijo Eiji sin moverse un solo centímetro.

-Juego a un set, pareja Daphne-Eiji contra Alice-Syusuke, Syusuke al servicio.

Syusuke, sonrió e hizo girar la pelota para sacar de manera extraña, el castaño sonrió complacido.

-Saque invisible... –susurró Ryoma con el ceño fruncido.

Daphne afiló la mirada y dejó pasar el saque, Eiji miraba a Syusuke con algo de miedo, iba en serio y era verdad, y no sabia si podrían ellos con ese saque.

-15-0

-Tranquilo Eiji... yo me encargo, tu solo protege la red y los laterales... –Susurró suavemente la de ojos rojos para hacerse dos pasos a la derecha y Eiji bajó un poco más la cadera.

Alice estaba mirando atentamente a Daphne, sabía que no se quedaría así como así.

-Buen saque Syusuke... –susurró Alice desde su posición mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Syusuke, sonrió.

-Gracias...-dijo suavemente para prepararse para hacer otro saque invisible.

El saque llegó de la misma forma, Daphne sonrió y se adelantó dos pasos sin esfuerzo.

-Es bueno tu saque, sin embargo... AUN ESTÁ IMPERFECTO!- dijo devolviéndolo sin dificultad.

-15 iguales

En la reja, todos en general, veían de manera alarmada a aquella chica, era impresionante el como había devuelto aquel saque invisible de Syusuke sin siquiera sentir presión por esto, realmente había algo en esas chicas que era extraño.

-Tezuka...

-... esa chica al parecer sabe como devolver ese saque... –dijo sin más el Capitán cruzado de brazos.

-Hay un 90 por ciento de probabilidad de que ella ya se haya enfrentado a algo así.

Syusuke frunció el ceño para después de eso prepararse pero Alice lo detuvo.

-Sigue usando tu saque invisible, yo me encargo de lo demás... –dijo suavemente colocándose mucho más atrás, casi a la línea de fondo mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Syusuke la miró y decidió hacerle caso, así que preparó otro saque invisible.

-Se empeña en usar ese saque...-dijo Kawamura.

-... no... es que no le queda otra opción... –susurró Oishi mientras miraba seriamente el partido.

El saque llegó de nuevo, y Daphne lo devolvió sin preocuparse, ahora era Alice quien restaba esa pelota, logrando llegar a la red, Eiji se encargó con una volea suave, pero Alice ya estaba lista y la remató sin embargo...

-Hum... Alice... eres tan ingenua... –susurró Daphne para acercarse y dar un golpe que parecía una resta normal.

Aquella pelota se dirigió a Syusuke, quien se preparaba para hacer el Tsubame Gaeshi, la pelota rebotó y todos estaban alegres, Oishi sonreía mientras que Kawamura se pegaba a la red, estaban emocionados, sabían que si usaba ese golpe, el punto era seguro pero...

Cuando la raqueta de Syusuke estaba por golpear la pelota, esta desapareció para caer detrás de Syusuke y después de eso rebotar en un enorme globo, Daphne estaba con la mano estirada hacia el cielo y la pelota cayo directamente en su mano abierta.

-Te presento a un verdadero golpe invisible... –dijo sonriente mientras bajaba la mano y la dejaba caer hacia su lado.

Todos, sin excepción, estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión, Oishi estaba con los ojos desorbitados, Kawamura, Kaoru y Ryoma estaban más que asombrados, y Tezuka y la entrenadora se habían descruzado de brazos, definitivamente no esperaban un movimiento así.

-Deja de presumir Daphne... –

-Vamos Alice, ellos juegan en serio, nosotros juguemos a un cincuenta por ciento... –dijo de manera feliz.

-No... sabes que no...

-Alice! –esta comenzó a hacer pucheros, Eiji se había quedado de piedra al igual que Syusuke, quien ahora afilaba la mirada, Eiji por su parte, reaccionaba para girarse a ver a la de ojos rojos.

-No Daphne... no me hagas abandonar...

-Buaaaa... está bien... –dijo resignada

-Promete no usar más esos restos, recuerda que no estamos allá.

-Pero él uso un saque invisible!... solo quiero que lo perfeccione!...

-Daphne!.

-Ok, ok... ya no me grites...

-... niña, me sacas de quicio... está bien... pero solo si Syusuke usa golpes especiales usarás los tuyos, esta bien?

-Ya que... –dijo de manera no muy convincente.

Eiji y Syusuke y todos los demás seguían viéndolas, Alice se dio cuenta.

-Momoshiro... cuando quieras... –dijo posicionándose en su sitio.

-S-si... 15-30 Ventaja para Daphne y Eiji

Alice frunció el ceño.

-Odio ir perdiendo... Syusuke, sigue con tu saque invisible... esta vez mándalo a la derecha de Daphne...

-De acuerdo.

-Usa... todos los golpes extraños que conozcas, tus mejores armas...

-Pe...

-Solo hazlo si quieres ganar...

-Bien... –levantó una ceja aun con sus ojos abiertos, sinceramente jamás le había tocado estar en un partido así.

De nuevo otro saque invisible que Eiji no pudo restar, pero Daphne ya estaba detrás de el pelirrojo restándolo inmediatamente, y frunciendo el ceño, recibiendo de nuevo la pelota enviada por Alice con gran fuerza y rapidez.

Comenzaron a estancarse entre ellas dos, usando todo tipos de golpes, voleas, globos, remates, Smash, de todo, Syusuke estaba mirándolas atentamente, ciertamente que le parecía extraño todo esto, las chicas parecían fuertes.

De pronto, una pelota llegó a su lado, y sonriendo, decidió a usar su primera arma, el Tsubame Gaeshi.

Este tomó desprevenida a Daphne que más que sorprendida solo sonrió para ver al castaño y después a Alice, quien giraba a ver al castaño.

-30 iguales

-Vamos, vamos... no pensé que supieras hacer ese golpe, pero... sigue incompleto... puedo regresártelo... –dijo de manera suave mientras rascaba las cuerdas de su raqueta haciendo el ruido de estas mientras eran rascadas de esa forma.

Syusuke se le quedó mirando.

-... Tsubame Gaeshi incompleto... –susurró Alice, acercándose a Syusuke, este giró ahora su vista hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Ella... puede...?

-Ella tiene muchos movimientos especiales... es capaz de vencerte si sigues jugando de esta manera... Syusuke, concéntrate...

El ceño de Syusuke se frunció en frustración, mientras Eiji se incorporaba para ver a Daphne y acercársele.

-¿En verdad puedes devolver ese Tsubame Gaeshi?

-Está incompleto aún, si estuviera perfeccionado, sería un arma tan moral que nadie lograría devolverlo... y aun así, incompleto, sé que nadie lo ha podido devolver, cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-La mirada de Syusuke, confía demasiado en sus golpes... me gustaría ver todo lo que sabe hacer y el por que es llamado Prodigio...

Las conversaciones terminaron para volverse a colocar, y recibiendo de nuevo el saque invisible de Syusuke, y devolviéndolo, comenzaron a ver el despliegue de acrobacias de Eiji, sonriendo satisfactoriamente, más una de las pelotas había regresado a Syusuke, este la había vuelto a golpear de manera suave, ligera.

La pelota se elevó frente a la cara de Eiji, y cayó detrás de Daphne y volvió su curso a la mano del Prodigio para después mirar seriamente a la de ojos rojos que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-30-40

-Ese golpe... Hakugei si no mal recuerdo... si, debo admitir que está completo, sin embargo... tiene un defecto... y ese defecto puede hacer inofensivo a tu Hakugei... Syusuke, eres bueno, pero te falta dominar tus técnicas...

Las palabras de la de ojos rojos, hicieron que Syusuke cerrara los ojos y sonriera.

-Te diste cuenta...

-Vamos, es más que obvio, el que no se de cuenta, está ciego...

De pronto, todos los titulares la fulminaron con la mirada, para después girar sus ojos rojos a todos con inocencia.

-¿Qué?... ¿No me digan que no se han dado cuenta del fallo del Hakugei?... no pues todos necesitan lentes... de hecho Inui y Tezuka necesitan más aumento jejejejejejej

-Daphne... –la voz con todo de fastidio y regaño de Alice la callaron.

-Ok, ok, ya me cayo... jejejejejeje -

De nuevo se posicionaron y después de eso, Daphne sonrió, Alice se alarmó.

-No uses el saque invisible...

Demasiado tarde, Syusuke ya lo había enviado, de pronto Daphne se había adelantado al grado de quedar demasiado cerca de la espalda de Eiji que al ver la pelota ir hacia él, solo se agachó para rodar a uno de sus lados, y dejar a Daphne responder, un golpe suave, parecía un Drop Shot, sin embargo la pelota al caer, comenzó a girar de manera extraña un segundo en su lugar, y después, cambiando de dirección de giro, se dirigió a los pies de Syusuke.

Al llegar a los pies del castaño, la pelota se disparó instantáneamente contra la cara de Syusuke, quien de milagro la pudo esquivar.

-Twist... shot... – susurró Ryoma.

-No… ese es el Tsubame Gaeshi de forma completa… -dijo la de ojos rojos mirando a Ryoma, después caminando a su posición original.

-40 iguales

Syusuke, del impacto había caído al suelo, soltando la raqueta, Alice se acercó para extenderle la mano y ayudar a que se levantara.

-Eso... ¿era un Tsubame Gaeshi?

-Es el Tsubame Gaeshi de forma completa... es un golpe muy peligroso, de hecho... ese golpe no fue al 100 por ciento, si hubiera estado en toda su potencia y velocidad, no hubieras reaccionado y te hubiera dado tres golpes... en la cara, estomago y muñeca dominante...

-¿Tan peligroso es?

-Demasiado... yo misma no puedo devolverle ese golpe... y prepárate... al parecer ya se tomo demasiado en serio este partido...

Dijo girándose hacia el frente y ver a Daphne platicando con Eiji que sonreía complacido.

-¿Nunca has vencido a Syusuke?

-Jamás!... de hecho solo el Capitán Tezuka lo ha podido vencer.

-Hmm... ya veo... te gustaría vencerlo aunque sea una sola vez?

-Pe...

-Tranquilo, es vencerlo, no humillarlo... si eso es lo que estás pensando.

-Pues... si, aunque jamás...

-Hoy lo vencerás... –le guiño el ojo.

Se acomodaron de nuevo para después recibir un saque normal de parte de Syusuke.

-Vaya vaya... ya se vienen los saques normales?... Alice, eso no es muy propicio... –dijo Daphne para regresarla, y subir cinco pasos adelante.

Alice respondió cerca de la red y Eiji con un movimiento acrobático la regreso para hacer sonreír a Alice, la pelota parecía haberse estancado entre las acrobacias de Eiji y los golpes de Alice.

-Eres bueno...

-Gracias...

-Sin embargo... conozco una mejor acróbata que tu... y sé como vencerte...

-Inténtalo Alice –dijo sonriente con sus ojos afilados.

El peloteo era algo in interrumpido, Daphne estaba detrás de Eiji mirándole con preocupación, para después de eso, sonreír y subir a la red detrás de Eiji.

El pelirrojo logró verla de reojo y después de restar una pelota, se agacho para dejar a Daphne que hiciera una pirueta que dejó asombrados a todos, en especial a Eiji. La pelota de Alice fue devuelta con una fuerza excelente y un control formidable, una pelota directa a la línea del fondo, Syusuke no logró alcanzarla.

-Juego para Daphne y Eiji 1-0, cambio de cancha

-Vaya vaya, Alice te estás oxidando, eras mejor hace un tiempo en el juego de la red, ciertamente que antes me dabas más batalla... hoy estuvo demasiado fácil...

-¿Has estado yendo de nuevo, cierto?

-... déjame en paz... –dijo ya de manera seria para darle la espalda y caminar hacia el fondo.

-Responde Daphne!

-¿Y si es así que?

-Prometiste no volver a ir...

-Sabes que... es algo casi imposible...

-Que se suspenda el partido... Daphne... ven aquí.

-Déjame en paz!... no tengo nada, estoy bien!

-¿Qué sucede?-la voz del Capitán había hecho aparición acercándose.

-Tienes prohibido de nuevo ir al gimnasio!

-... no dejaré la gimnasia rítmica solo por una estúpida lesión!

-Alice, Daphne... por favor...-decía Eiji para intentar acercarse a la de ojos rojos y alejarla.

Syusuke por su parte, tomaba la muñeca de la pelirroja para llevarla al otro lado de la cancha.

-Momoshiro... podrías dejar pendiente este partido?

-Claro Capitán!

Tezuka se alejó y la cancha se deshabito a excepción de los cuatro jugadores, Syusuke tomaba de los hombros a Alice y la miraba preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?... ¿De que lesión habla Daphne?

-... Syusuke... Daphne tiene una lesión que le hizo dejar su pasión... la gimnasia rítmica...

-¿Dónde tiene esa lesión?

-... el tobillo derecho...

-¿En el tobillo?... pero no se nota...

-El doctor dice que está curada completamente pero... le prohibió ir a practicar gimnasia, de hecho, tiene limitados los movimientos acrobáticos dentro del tenis.

-Hmmm... ya veo... pero vamos, todo estará bien... confiemos en ella, y si quiere seguir con la gimnasia, solo cuidémosla de que no se sobrepase...-la sonrisa volvió a sus labios, confortando a la pelirroja.

-Que más da... ella siempre hace lo que se le pega la gana...

Por otro lado, Daphne estaba sentada con Eiji a su lado, la chica tomaba de su termo mirando hacia el cielo.

-Eiji... es malo querer seguir con tu verdadera pasión?

-Depende... dime ¿de que lesión hablabas?

-Una en el tobillo, el doc me dijo que ya estaba curada, solo que no debía de sobrepasarme...

-Entonces no lo hagas...

-He estado yendo al gimnasio donde practico una que otra pirueta, para estar en forma, tu sabes... pero a Alice le molesta... dice que no debería de hacer semejante cosa, que podría volverme a lesionar.

-De hecho tiene razón pero... vamos, yo también adoro hacer acrobacias, por algo mi tenis es acrobático... que te parece su practicamos nosotros dos?- la chica se giró para levantar una ceja.

-Espero no se encelen...

-... ¿encelarse?-dijo de manera infantil con una ceja levantada.

-jajajajaja Eiji... eres tan tierno... –besándole la frente- creo que debería ir a hablar con Alice...

-Creo que si... –dijo levantándose para tomar la muñeca de la chica y caminar decidido a donde estaba la pelirroja y el castaño.

La pelirroja miró a la pelinegra de manera algo fría mientras que la otra la veía apenada, el castaño y el pelirrojo solo sonrieron, cada uno a su estilo.

-Lo siento Alice... es que yo...

-Ya no digas nada, solo prométeme que no exageraras... sabes el peligro

-Te lo prometo! –dijo entusiasmada mientras se lanzaba sobre Alice, pero esta, previniendo su reacción, se hizo un paso hacia atrás haciendo que Daphne se fuera de frente y cayera sobre Syusuke.

-Ups... –dijo la pelinegra mientras se medio levantaba.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Syusuke sin moverse.

-Si, y tú? –

-También...

Se quedaron así sonriendo divertidos ante la situación.

-Si las miradas mataran... –susurró Alice que se cruzó de brazos sin mirar a los chicos en el suelo, Eiji sonrió de manera divertida.

Syusuke giró a ver a su pelirrojo amigo que con una seña de la cabeza le mostró que todo el equipo te titulares le miraban de manera desaprobatoria, en especial cierto chico de ojos color esmeralda, que parecía ver con recelo la escena.

Syusuke sintió algo extraño.

Daphne se acercó a su oído.

-Esta celoso... pero dime... que te gustaría hacer?... ver más esos celos en su linda carita... o estar besándola por toda una noche... o que te parece ambas?...

Syusuke se giró a verla con un sonrojo suave en sus mejillas mientras Daphne sonreía y se levantaba de encima del prodigio quien cerraba los ojos y sonreía negando con la cabeza.

-Creo que ambas estaría bien...

Daphne y Alice sonrieron complacidas mientras Eiji miraba de manera completamente extrañada ladeando la cabeza para después sentir los brazos de Alice en sus brazos para jalarlo.

-Eiji... Syusuke... los invitamos a cenar a nuestra casa...

El castaño sonrió ampliamente y al pelirrojo le brilló la mirada emocionada.

-Si! –respondió entusiasmado Eiji

-Claro... gracias... –Dijo más educadamente Syusuke.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia los vestidores hasta que.

-¿a dónde van?

-Ahh... pues... capitán... –dijo la chica de ojos rojos escondiéndose detrás de Alice.

-Ya había escuchado que habías dicho que las practicas se habían terminado y que el Ranking comenzará mañana, cierto? –Tezuka frunció el ceño, era verdad.

-Mañana temprano

-es Sábado! –chilló la de ojos rojos, mientras que Eiji se acercaba.

-Los Sábados tenemos el entrenamiento más pesado y casi siempre es cuando se hacen los Ranking para tener todo el día.

-Eso es injusticia divina... –hizo un puchero que hizo sonreír al castaño.

-Espero verlas temprano... y a ustedes también, pueden retirarse... –dijo Tezuka dándose la media vuelta hacia el grupo de los demás titulares.

Al llegar al vestidor de los chicos, se separaron para irse ellas a su propio vestidor caminando lentamente mientras las miradas de todos, en especial las de Momoshiro y Oishi se clavaban de forma amenazadora.

-Creo que nos detestan...

-Solo son celos... cuando se den cuenta... –susurró suavemente Alice mientras entraba al vestidor

-¿Crees que se den cuenta siquiera?

-Nosotras estamos aquí por algo no?... anexémosles detalles...

-Jajaja es increíble verte intentando hacer de cupido!

-Daphne... recuerda que nos dijeron que esta escuela era divertida... y eso haremos...

-Pero... y si no está bien jugar así?

-No estamos jugado... solo somos el camino para que ellos ya se den cuenta...

-Hmmm ... esta noche hablemos con Eiji y Syusuke...

-Syusuke ya sabe lo que siente, está conciente, sin embargo... Eiji...

Jejeje yo me encargo de él!

-Entonces nos dividiremos el equipo?

-No queda más o Si Alice?

-Tenemos primero que ver como andan las cosas... para saber claro, como vamos a actuar y como nos los dividiremos...

-Cierto... ya tengo hambre, Alice, apresúrate!

Las chicas salieron y se dieron cuenta de que el pelirrojo y el castaño ya las esperaban afuera del vestidor, y los cuatro emprendieron la marcha hacia primero el centro comercial, donde pasaron a comprar la cena y después dirigirse a la casa de las chicas.

El camino fue ameno, gracias a Daphne y Eiji que iban haciendo bromas y chistes a los cuales Syusuke sonreía amablemente y Alice a veces suspiraba resignadamente, le salían gotas en la nuca o se reía con ternura.

Cuando llegaron, Eiji y Syusuke se quedaron asombrados, vivían en una casa muy hermosa, toda decorada con detalles modernos y algunos rústicos, el recibidor era de piso de madera, mientras que al entrar a la sala, podrías ver lámparas de neon con efectos de burbujas, un televisor de pantalla plana, un par de sillones grandes que se veían muy cómodos, el suelo alfombrado de color azul y las paredes tapizadas de color blanco antiguo con toques turquesas.

-No pregunten por los colores, nosotras no decoramos, esta casa ya la tenían mis padres... así que por eso tienen estos colores... –decía resignada Daphne que se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones, provocando que la falda se le subiera, y el sonrojo de ambos chicos se notara, aunque a Eiji más que a Syusuke, Alice se acercó para aventarle una sabana sobre sus piernas.

-Esta exhibicionista... bueno, siéntense en el otro sillón, gustan algo de tomar?

-Para mi un refresco estaría bien...

-Para mi algo dulce!...

-Te gusta la Coca cola Syusuke?... y que te parece para ti leche con chocolate Eiji?

-Si, me gusta la coca, gracias.-dijo con esa sonrisa Syusuke mientras a Eiji le brillaron los ojos.

-No me tardo...

Alice desapareció entre los pasillos por unos momentos, mientras Syusuke estaba parado mirando hacia todos lados, inspeccionando cada rincón de aquella salita.

-Vaya que tiene un buen gusto, a pesar de todo tienen muchas cosas actuales... podría decirse que son millonarias.

-Eiji...

-Mande? –dijo girándose para verlo.

-Creo que Daphne ya se durmió... –dijo con una sonrisa, su voz era un susurro y uno de sus delgados dedos se colocaron en sus labios para silenciar al pelirrojo que se acercaba a el castaño y se sentaba a su lado

-Lo siento...

-Tranquilo...

-Ya regrese!...

-Daphne ya se durmió... –susurró suavemente Eiji

-Por dios, esa mujer cuando duerme parece que se muere, es capaz de explotar la tierra y ella ni por enterada... miren... –tomando un altavoz que estaba cerca, comenzó a gritar de cosas.

Daphne solo se removió un poco y después se quedó tranquila.

-Vaya, esta niña en serio... solo hay una forma de despertarla, pero déjenla descansar un rato, mientras, quieren ver algo en la televisión?...

-No gracias... estamos bien así...

-Chicos... y si se quedan a dormir está noche? ... Daphne y yo queremos hablar con ustedes de una situación... personal...

Syusuke y Eiji se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad, y después Syusuke sonrió suavemente.

-Por mi está bien... no sé Eiji.

-Solo déjame avisar y no habrá problema!

-Bien... gracias chicos...

Syusuke y Eiji sonrieron complacidos mientras que Daphne se medio levantaba para bostezar y volver a acomodarse

-Tengo frío Alice, abrázame!... –dijo en un puchero que hizo a los tres sonreír.

Esa noche parecía ser larga...


	4. Noche de Confesiones

_Hola a todos, siento la tardanza de este capitulo, es que bueno, la Universidad me está absorbiendo ... pero bueno al parecer me liberé un poco para poder venir a traerles el Capitulo 4 de Sueños y Sentimientos, y claro, ando ya trabajando en ideas perversas para más One Shots, y muy probablemente (aun no es nada seguro) de hacer la segunda parte de Venganza que tanto me piden ._

_Otra cosa, aclaro, la idea original de este fic, es proponer parejas nuevas, completamente innovadoras, es decir extrañas, cierto amo la Golden y la Strongest y demases xD, pero, por ahora (quien sabe en algún futuro no muy lejano les de gusto de meter las parejas más conocidas xD) solo verán parejas extrañas, y ... creí haberlas dejado claras O.o ... veo que no, en fin, ya las irán viendo conforme vayan pasando las cosas._

_Bueno, sin más por agregar, vamos a lo que nos interesa, el fic!_

**Capitulo 4 : Una noche de Confesiones.**

Syusuke y Eiji se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad, y después Syusuke sonrió suavemente.

-Por mi está bien... no sé Eiji.

-Solo déjame avisar y no habrá problema!

-Bien... gracias chicos...

Syusuke y Eiji sonrieron complacidos mientras que Daphne se medio levantaba para bostezar y volver a acomodarse

-Tengo frío Alice, abrázame!... –dijo en un puchero que hizo a los tres sonreír.

Alice se levantó resignada para aventarle otra cobija encima a la chica que estaba temblando de frío.

-_"Odio que haga eso... estamos terminando verano!... Pour l'amour de Dieu... (por el amor de dios)"-_

La chica de ojos rojos la miró con reproche para después de bufar molesta en un arranque de berrinche se envolvió en la cobija y se acomodó en el sillón de manera que quedara sentada frente a sus invitados.

La pelirroja, caminó hacia la mesita que estaba al lado de la consola de madera barnizada, donde reposaba el teléfono inalámbrico, lo tomo para después de verlo unos segundos, y apretar el botón de la contestadora para regresar al sillón haciendo de lado al "bulto" que era Daphne

_-Usted tiene dos mensajes... Mensaje recibido ayer a las 15 : 30 horas. _–El clásico Bip._- Mlles Daphne et Alice, dans le réfrigérateur nous laissons le dîner complètement préparé eux, seulement ce sont une question de le réchauffer dans le four, ne passez pas s'il vous plaît une nuit blanche beaucoup et j'attends ils ne sont pas venus tard, nous nous rencontrons lundi, jusqu'à alors. (Traducción: Señoritas Daphne y Alice, en la nevera les dejamos la cena completamente preparada, solo es cuestión de calentarla en el horno, por favor no se desvelen mucho y espero no hayan llegado tarde, nos vemos el Lunes, hasta entonces.)-_

Alice Arrugó el entrecejo y Daphne solo bostezo felizmente mientras se hacia más bolita en el sillón y miraba a Alice con ojitos adormilados y llenos de lagrimones que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas. Alice bufó molesta.

-No te creas...

-Pe...

No terminó la frase y Daphne sonreía triunfalmente.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De que tienes que hacerlo... tenemos invitados...

-Demonios... odio cuando ganas...

-Jejejeje nunca podrás contra mua!.

Alice le dedico una mirada rotunda de odio para escuchar otro "Bip" de la contestadora mientras que se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina donde se perdió comenzando a hacer ruidos de abrir y cerrar el refrigerador, sacar y meter cosas en la alacena y mover la loza de su lugar.

-_Mensaje recibido hoy a las 18:20 horas. –_Un bip de nuevo_- Hola des filles, j'attends ils dépensent cela très bien, apparemment ils ne sont pas, sûrement déjà ils ont commencé à voir l'équipement de Tennis de SEIGAKU'S, vous n'arrêtez jamais, vraiment, sans tennis vivirian, dans la fin, Daphne jamais, j'espère que vous ne vous excédez pas avec votre blessure, il se rappelle que vous avez interdit pour exercer trop, ne faites pas tant de volteretas, Alice, occupez-vous-en beaucoup et ne le grondez pas tellement, parlant le peuple se comprend, une autre chose plus, se rappelle qu'ils doivent devenir les amis du Capitaine, cela ils auront de grande aide cela, une autre chose qui m'a oublié, hier j'ai parlé avec Christoff, apparemment ils les couvrent la recherche, que je lui dis? ... puis-je lui donner le numéro de téléphone, Je l'ai vu trop inquiété puisque ils n'ont pas dit au revoir, ok, je eux arrête et m'attends pour la réponse de tous les deux et n'oublie pas de m'occuper et m'appeler! ... nous nous rencontrons, Sakurai (Traducción: Hola chicas, espero se la estén pasando muy bien, al parecer no están, seguramente ya comenzaron a ver al equipo de Tenis de SEIGAKU, ustedes no paran nunca, en verdad, sin tenis nunca vivirían, en fin, Daphne, espero que no te estés sobrepasando con tu lesión, recuerda que tienes prohibido ejercitarte demasiado, no hagas tantas volteretas, Alice, cuídala mucho y no la regañes tanto, hablando se entiende la gente, otra cosa más, recuerden que tienen que hacerse amigas del Capitán, les será de gran ayuda eso, otra cosa que se me olvidaba, ayer hablé con Christoff, al parecer las andan buscando, ¿que le digo?... ¿puedo darle el numero de teléfono, Lo vi demasiado preocupado ya que no se despidieron, ok, las dejo y espero la respuesta de ambas, y no olviden cuidarse y llaméenme!... nos vemos, Sakurai)_-

De pronto, en la cocina se escuchó que algo se caía y se estrellaba en el suelo haciéndose añicos, Daphne por su parte se tensaba abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada y apretaba la cobija sobre ella para después levantarse, Eiji y Syusuke miraron de manera extraña el comportamiento de la chica de ojos rojos y se asustaron.

-Daph?... estás bien? –la voz chillona teñida de preocupación de Eiji preguntó.

-...

Daphne?-Ahora era la voz preocupada de Syusuke.

La de ojos rojos solo se levantó de su sitio para caminar a la cocina y resoplar, en la puerta se detuvo para sostenerse del marco de esta, mirando hacia dentro donde Alice estaba hincada con cara de asombro y con una mano sangrante por un vidrio que le acababa de cortar.

-Alice...

-No digas nada... solo le diremos que no se lo den, no deben saber donde estamos, correcto?

-Pe...

-SIN PEROS!

-Esta bien...

Ambas suspiraron cerrando los ojos.

-Alice, te dijo que no le gritaras... – ambas chicas giraron asustadas para ver a Syusuke detrás de Daphne sonriéndoles a ambas.

-Tu... ¿acaso entendiste el mensaje?

-Estudie algo de Francés... el único que dudo que sepa algo de aquel lenguaje elegante es el neko que anda husmeando en la sala... ahora, déjame ver esa herida... –entrando a la cocina para tomar la mano de Alice y revisarla, sonriente.

Daphne agradeció con una sonrisa y regresó a la sala para calmar a Eiji que parecía que comenzaba con su hiperactividad.

-¿Quién es Christoff?-lanzó el prodigio con sus ojos entrecerrados, concentrándose en la pequeña herida de la mano de Alice, esta solo desvió la mirada.

Syusuke sonrió y después de eso se levantó para caminar hacia donde estaban los cristales rotos, levantándolos y echándolos a la basura, se acercó al horno donde escucho el ruido de que estaba listo, comenzó a preparar lo que faltaba con esa sonrisa suave.

Alice solo estaba mirando la mesa, enemismada en el tejido del mantel que cubría la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

-Syusuke...

-Si no quieres decírmelo, no estás obligada... aunque te aseguro que tendrás a Eiji molestándote tanto de que ¿qué significaba ese mensaje, acabo de escuchar que Daphne se negó a descifrarlo diciendo que no sabia francés... así que te dejó todo a ti, mientras termino esto, piensa en algo para engañar a Eiji...

Alice sonrió suavemente y se levantó para ayudarle a terminar de preparar la cena.

En la sala, Eiji seguía sentado en aquel sillón mirando a Daphne que estaba sentada frente a si con sus ojos rojos clavados en sus orbes azules, los dos no decian nada, solo Eiji parpadeo un par de veces.

-¡Perdiste!

-Nyaaaaah! No es justo!...

-Parpadeaste, así que gané... –le saco la lengua de manera juguetona a lo que Eiji hizo un puchero y se hundió en el sillón.

En ese momento, Alice y Syusuke entraban a la sala para dejar en la mesa un platón repleto de sushi de anguila y otro con diversos bocadillos franceses por parte de Alice.

Syusuke y Alice, al entrar y ver aquel puchero infantil de Eiji sonrieron placidamente, mientras que la pelirroja se acercaba a la pelinegra para darle un golpe suavecito en la cabeza, y suspirar.

-Te aprovechas del pobre neko...

-No me aprovecho, el perdió...

-Es una aprovechada!... Syu-chan!...

-Jejeje Eiji... vamos, no te angusties, solo era un juego de miradas...

Eiji hizo otro puchero que hizo sonreír triunfante a Daphne, Syusuke y Alice suspiraron resignados para después comenzar a reírse y acomodarse.

Comenzaron a comer de todo lo que había, era un festín entre risas, comentarios y chistes que a los cuatro les hacia sacar carcajadas de emoción y felicidad, la comida transcurría de manera suave, sencilla y muy divertida.

Poco a poco la comida se fue esfumando para dar paso a los cuatro chicos bien acomodados en los sillones aun riéndose a carcajadas del ultimo chiste de Daphne, los dos chicos, se acomodaron para seguir sonriendo, las chicas suspiraron hondamente y se inclinaron hacia el frente.

-¡Quiero jugar a algo! –Dijo en voz chillona Daphne al lado de Alice.

-Yo también, ¿pero a que jugamos? –Dijo ahora Eiji con carita de borreguito.

-mmmm ... que les parece... "Verdad o Castigo"? –propuso Syusuke con una sonrisa y la mano en su mentón, Alice lo vio curiosa..

-¿"Verdad o Castigo"? –preguntaron Alice y Daphne al mismo tiempo.

Syusuke sonrió y a Eiji se le iluminaron sus ojos azules mientras que miraba con una devoción a Syusuke donde casi lo colocaba en el rango de Dios Benevolente que les ayuda en cualquier momento.

Alice levantó una ceja y Daphne sonrió para después aceptar. Mal hecho por cierto.

Syusuke limpio la mesa, dejándola libre de todo lo que pudiera obstruir el lugar, después, tomo una botella de refresco que se acababan de tomar para después de quitarle la etiqueta miró a los tres más presentes.

-La boca de la botella señala a la victima, la cola de esta, señala al Castigador. ¿Entendido, cuando se vea el resultado, el castigador preguntara "Verdad o Castigo", la victima debe escoger una de las dos opciones, dependiendo de lo que sea elegido, se debe de actuar, si se escoge verdad, se debe decir la verdad, nada de mentiras, con respecto al castigo, se debe poner un limite de tiempo, es todo ... –Syusuke sonrió para poner la botella en la mesa.

Alice y Daphne como que comenzaban a arrepentirse de aceptar ese jueguito aunque después de eso, sonrieron también se divertirían esa noche.

En ese instante se le ocurrió a Alice otra idea genial, sonriendo maquiavélicamente, enfrentó los ojos azules océano de Syusuke que la retaba a decir lo que pensaba, y cedió.

-Vamos a hacerlo más interesante... –dijo entre dientes malévolamente, Daphne sudó frío.

-¿Qué estás pensando? –dijo Syusuke como si nada.

-Somos cuatro, así que uno de los cuatro debe tener menos errores al decir la verdad o al hacer los castigos, ese ganará, pero... los que pierdan harán lo que el ganador diga, será un castigo por haber perdido... ¿aceptan?

-Por mi está bien... –dijo Syusuke.

-Pu-pues que remedio -dijo Daphne y Eiji solo sonrió como no queriendo, demasiado nervioso.

Tenia un presentimiento de que esto no seria nada bueno... o quizá si.

El primero en rodar la botella fue Syusuke, la boca de la botella quedó hacia Eiji y la cola daba directamente hacia Daphne quien sonrió complacida.

-¿Verdad o Castigo?

-... ahh... veamos... –dijo el neko de manera nerviosa.

-Vamos Eiji.

-Bien... VERDAD! –dijo al fin.

-Bueno... haber tu pregunta es... ¿Cómo fue que entraste al club de tenis? –dijo Daphne inocentemente.

-Bien, eso fue hace dos años cuando iba corriendo por la calle de manera presurosa, se me hacia tarde, y pues con esa velocidad no me di cuenta de que había alguien ahí caminando, distraído, leyendo, así que casi casi lo aventé y su libro salió volando, pero logré recuperarlo antes de que cayera cuesta abajo hacia los árboles...

-Si bien, ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-Así conocí a Oishi... el libro que tenia en sus manos eran las bases de los dobles, y fue como me interesé en el club.

-Vaya... si Alice se quejaba de cómo habiamos entrado en el Tenis era extraña. La de Eiji definitivamente es asombrosa...-dijo Daphne de manera suave.

Alice se dio cuenta, el semblante de Syusuke había cambiado ante la mención de aquel apellido del sub.-capitán, y sonrió.

-Siguiente... Daphne te toca- Syusuke le dijo de forma no muy amable como siempre, pero nadie se dio cuenta, salvo Alice.

Daphne tomo la botella para girarla y sonriente espero el resultado: la boca se dirigía a Alice y la cola a Eiji a quien le brillaron los ojitos, Alice, cerraba los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

-Hoi, ¿Verdad o Castigo?

-... Castigo... –susurró sonriendo de manera maligna.

-Hoooooi... veamos... que te puedo dar de castigo... –se coloco una mano en el mentón.

-Tu puedes Eiji... –decía Syusuke a su lado sonriendo.

-Ok, veamos... imita a Tezuka jajajajaja –

Alice abrió los ojos no muy contenta mientras que Daphne los abría sorprendida y Syusuke sonreía complacido.

La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento para después de eso, endurecer sus facciones y caminar hacia uno de los muebles de la sala, sacando unos lentes parecidos a los de Tezuka para regresar a su sitio, aunque no se sentó, se cruzo de brazos para después de eso, toser y colocarse los lentes y mirar a Eiji.

-¡Kikumaru, Veinte vueltas a la cancha! – la voz de Alice crispo los nervios de Eiji quien se levantó de donde estaba y se irguió como tabla.

Alice sonrió quitándose los lentes para depsue4s dejarse caer en el sillón.

-Demasiado fácil... –dijo de manera arrogante, cruzándose de piernas y mirando al pelirrojo que ya se calmaba lentamente.

Eiji se sentó lentamente en su sitio para después suspirar asustado.

-En verdad creí que eras el Capitán –

-Jajajaja bueno, talvez soy peor que él... ahora te toca Eiji.

Eiji asintió sonriente para girar la botella, pero antes de que se detuviera, Syusuke clavó sus ojos en el giro de esta, susurrando.

-Que comience el verdadero juego...

Eiji y Daphne sudaron mientras que Alice sonreía de la misma manera que Syusuke, sabiendo que recibiría ataques directos, en especial de aquel castaño que tenia una mente tan retorcida como la de ella, pero... por ese mismo motivo, ella sabia donde atacar al castaño, y eso que apenas lo conocía...

La botella se detuvo, el primer ataque sería de Syusuke a Alice...

-¿Verdad o Castigo?

-Verdad

-¿Quién es Christoff? –Alice se le quedó mirando de forma Seria, Daphne palideció.

-Sabía que no te quedarías así, pero... me vengaré...

-Solo responde con la verdad... –sonrió de manera amable.

-Christoff es el ex-novio de Daphne, un antiguo conocido.

-Vaya... bien, me toca... –Syusuke volvió a girar la botella.

Ahora la boca estaba en dirección de Eiji y la cola en dirección a Alice, la pelirroja sonrió con sarna para después de eso, ver a Syusuke.

Creía saber exactamente donde golpear contra el castaño, sin en cambio quería comprobarlo y Eiji le ayudaría a eso de manera inconsciente... de cierta forma agradecía la inocencia de aquel chico de cabello sangre.

-Bien...¿Verdad o Castigo?

-Castigo! –dijo de manera apresurada, y después sonrió.

-Bien... háblale a Oishi y deséale buenas noches y... mándale un beso.

Eiji y Syusuke abrieron los ojos de manera desmesurada aunque cada uno con un brillo diferente en sus pupilas, en Eiji se dibujo la vergüenza y el sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas para después de eso suspirar frustrado, Oishi era su mejor amigo aparte de Syusuke, como sería capaz de hacer algo así, sería... extraño, mientras que del lado los ojos azules océano de Syusuke, brillaban con celos, las llamas del infierno se quedarían muy opacas contra las que se podían ver en sus ojos.

Alice lo comprobó... Syusuke estaba celoso, sonriente, se recargó en el sillón después de depositar el teléfono inalámbrico en la mesa frente a Eiji, se cruzo de piernas mirando al Pelirrojo de manera intimidante.

Eiji trago en seco, ajeno a los ojos de furia de su mejor amigo, tomó el teléfono para suspirar frustrado pasándose la mano en la frente.

-No... no puedo hacer semejante cosa... desearle buenas noches si, pero no... no mandarle un beso... –dijo el pelirrojo dejando el teléfono en la mesa y echándose hacia atrás.

Alice sonrió y Syusuke cerró los ojos más calmado para después ver a Daphne levantarse e ir al mismo mueble donde había ido antes Alice por los anteojos para tomar una libreta y un lápiz.

-Aquí anotaremos los fallos de cada uno en los castigos... pondré el nombre de cada uno e iré colocando palitos, Eiji llevas uno, los demás cero.

Sonriente, seguían jugando, entre verdad y castigo de cada uno, Eiji ya estaba mal maquillado con un labial rojo pasión, Syusuke tenia los ojos negros gracias a que el rimel que le había puesto Daphne y ya se le había corrido, Alice traía de blusa una falda de tablones, claro, debajo un top blanco, Daphne estaba pintada cual si fuera una GEISHA, habían varias botellas de vino en la mesa con copas vacías a un lado.

Las risas estruendosas de los cuatro llenaban la habitación de un ambiente completamente alegre, los chicos habían perdido la timidez, tanto ellas como ellos estaban sacando sus más grandes secretos, poco a poco se iban desenredando nudos frente a los ojos de las chicas.

-Te toca Alice! –gritó Eiji.

Alice tomo la botella y la hizo girar, esta giro y giro haciendo el sonido de cómo la superficie de plástico de esta rozaba contra la madera, la alegría de todos seguía a flor de piel que en verdad poco importaba si las combinaciones se repetían, cada vez eran cosas nuevas.

La boca cayo en dirección de Syusuke mientras que la cola en dirección de Alice, esta ultima sonrió con malicia, era hora de sacarle la verdad ... era ahora o nunca.

-¿Verdad o Castigo?

-Verdad... –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sientes hacia Oishi?

La sonrisa de Syusuke se borró, Eiji lo volteo a mirar de manera extraña, Daphne solo sonrió de manera de burla y picaresca, Syusuke poco a poco comenzó a ponerse rojo, primero sus pómulos, después el puente de la nariz, y después toda la cara, sus ojos bajaron a ver la botella.

-Ehh...

-Quedamos que en las verdades no se podría librar... así que contesta con la verdad... no se vale mentir.

-Pues... yo...

-Tranquilo, no saldrá nada de Daphne y yo, y de Eiji dudo que diga algo...

-Bien...

Syusuke miró a Eiji que solo ladeó la cabeza en forma de no entender, definitivamente mucha inocencia, suspirando, sonrió, no se vería débil, no ante ellas.

-Pues... a ser sincero, me encanta verlo... no sé, me atrae demasiado su personalidad, su preocupación por todos, definitivamente una personalidad atrayente...

Alice levantó una ceja para después ver a Syusuke amenazadoramente.

-Algo falta... –susurró la pelirroja.

-... –Syusuke la miró y se pregunto mentalmente si se habrían dando cuenta de ese "algo más".

-Syusuke...

-... me gusta...

-...

-Me gusta demasiado, le quiero...

Alice sonrió satisfecha mientras Daphne se aguantaba la risa mientras Eiji parpadeaba de forma más que alarmante, sus ojos se veían casi el triple de lo que normalmente eran, para después acercarse a Syusuke y tomarlo del rostro, alarmado.

-¿Es verdad eso?

-Si Eiji... estoy enamorado de tu pareja de dobles... –dijo suave y quedamente Syusuke con una sonrisa, vaya que valía la pena confesarlo, la cara de Eiji era un festín a sus instintos sádicos.

Eiji se dejó caer en el sillón sin dejar de ver a su castaño amigo.

-¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste?

-¿Acaso no sabias nada Eiji? –Eiji volteo a ver a la de ojos rojos.

-No, no sabía nada! –comenzando a hacer un berrinche.

Comenzaron a reírse de las caritas tiernas de Eiji para mientras de eso, Alice volvía a tomar la botella y hacerla girar, ahora era Daphne la que mandaba y Eiji el que era la victima.

-¿Verdad o castigo Eiji?

-Verdad! –grito emocionado para sentarse en la orilla del sillón.

-Bien... esto es fácil, seré directa, ¿estas enamorado de Momoshiro, cierto, bien eso no es la pregunta, la pregunta es... ¿desde cuando y como te enamoraste de él?

Eiji se quedó de piedra y hasta se cayo del sillón a la alfombra, Syusuke miraba esta vez a su pelirrojo amigo dándose cuenta de la reacción, en realidad o Eiji era muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos o en definitiva estaba tan despistado con el subcapitán que ni cuenta se había dado.

Pero dadas las circunstancias de que Daphne hacia la pregunta tan directa y con una afirmación al principio, se descartaba la primera opción.

Syusuke suspiró para sonreír y cruzarse de brazos, esperaba la respuesta de Eiji.

-Kikumaru Eiji... –susurró Alice mirándole amenazadoramente.

-Y-Yo... ¿puedo cambiar a reto?

Daphne y Alice se miraron para después sonreír.

-Llevas 7 retos perdidos, Alice y Syusuke solo dos cada uno y yo llevo 4, así que eres el que vas perdiendo, en verdad quieres cambiar a reto?

Eiji la miro asustado.

-Mejor sigo con verdad... –dijo resignado, Syusuke y Daphne ampliaron la sonrisa.

-Bien... ¿Cómo y Cuando te enamoraste de Momoshiro? –Eiji dejó salir un suspiro de frustración.

-... fue en el partido contra HYOUTEI cuando me di cuenta de que me compenetraba demasiado bien con él. También me di cuenta de que me sincronizaba mejor con él que con Oishi aparte de que me fascina el color de sus ojos, aunque a decir verdad, sé que no me conoce tan bien como a Kaidoh, en fin... el como realmente no yo mismo lo sé... –dijo guiñando un ojoc.

Syusuke y Alice sonrieron Daphne definitivamente estaba asombrada.

-Vaya... y yo que creí que era la única que no daba cuenta de cuando se enamoraba... como sea...

De pronto, Syusuke y Eiji bostezaron, Alice los miró para después de eso sonreír.

-Demos por acabado el juego es más de media noche y debemos dormir para mañana o Papá Tezuka nos regañará –

Sonriente se levantó para tomar la libreta y verificar...

-Veamos, castigos perdidos Eiji, 8 ... Daphne, 5 ... Syusuke 3 ... y yo... dos!... así que gané!

Los tres la miraron con algo de recelo, pero ella simplemente, sonriendo con altanería los miró a cada uno y después se cruzo de brazos.

-Bien, les daré sus castigos... Eiji en una semana debes acercarte a Momo al grado de que él termine buscando tu compañía, Syusuke para ti será más complicado, debes hacer que Oishi centré su atención en ti, para Daphne... Daphne, organizarás una fiesta para el fin de semana que viene... tienes una semana enterita para organizarla, allá tu como lo harás sola...

Alice sonriendo se encaminó hacia las escaleras, Eiji se quejó y se levantó para seguir a Alice, y suspirando se acerco a Syusuke.

-Creo que fue mala idea eso del juego... Syusuke!

-Lo sé... aunque de cierta forma nos ayuda demasiado... y tu neko malo me has estado ocultando cosas eh?

-Yo no te oculté nada! ... bueno, si... pero tu tampoco me habías dicho lo de Oishi... yo te podría ayudar!

-Jejeje Eiji... vamos ya...

Desde arriba de las escaleras, Daphne estaba bostezando y Alice a su lado.

-No tenemos toda la madrugada, esta leona si no duerme amanece con el peor de los temperamentos, y no quiero soportarla!

Eiji y Syusuke miraron, el neko corrió escaleras arriba mientras Syusuke sonreía amablemente como siempre mientras subía despacio las escaleras para seguir a las chicas, que les mostraban sus respectivas recamaras, para después ellas desaparecer en el pasillo.

En su recamara, Eiji estaba sentado en la cama, acariciándose las piernas con una mirada perdida, sus labios estaban semiabiertos para después de eso, dejarse caer hacia atrás, la cama le recibió amablemente, o por lo menos todo lo que podía.

Su mirada ahora se perdió en el techo de la hermosa y elegante habitación, sus manos ahora estaban en estado muerto a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras suspiraba.

-¿Cómo se habrán dando cuenta? ... intento que nadie lo sepa y ahora...

Se mordió el labio inferior para cerrar los ojos en forma de frustración, después se levantó resignado para cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda que las chicas le habían ofrecido y se acerco a la ventana.

Recorrió la cortina de manera suave para ver el cielo estrellado, el sueño comenzaba a adueñarse de él pero tenia ganas de ver el cielo oscuro, sonrió dulcemente y después de eso se fue a la cama, gateando sobre la suave forma del colchón para acomodarse en el centro de la cama, meciéndose debajo de las sabanas blancas y acomodándose.

Como cada noche, comenzó a pensar en los ojos violetas de Momo, su forma de ser, el como siempre peleaba con Kaidoh y con el Cachorrito... en... el partido contra HYOUTEI, seguramente ese seria el recuerdo más hermoso que tendría de él.

Ojalá Momoshiro confiara en él tanto como Oishi lo hace... y así, poco a poco, Morfeo se fue llevando su conciencia.

Por otra parte, Syusuke estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, sin despegar sus ojos de la ciudad que podía ver desde ahí, estaba de cierta forma agradecido con Alice y Daphne, había aceptado algo que ni el mismo había querido aceptarlo a solas en sus pensamientos, como ahora lo hacia.

Sus ojos azul océano reflejaban la paz que ahora le gobernaba aunque un poco de angustia le invadía de momentos.

¿Cómo diablos haría que el Sub.-Capitán de su equipo le prestara atención a él, mientras que Oishi solo tenia ojos para los partidos de dobles con Eiji, y de paso solo tenia cabeza para el equipo.?

Definitivamente era algo que le costaría mucho trabajo...

-¿En que líos te gusta meterte, Syusuke Fuji?

Susurró suavecito mientras caminaba hacia la cama, dejándose caer sobre esta ya cambiado para dormir, y al tiempo que tocaba la almohada, su conciencia se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

-------

_Ya, por fin acabé este capitulo xD, me atrasé, lo sé, y lo siento, pero vamos, tenia la idea pero no sabia como diablos darle forma ¬¬... por fin ya quedó –suspiro por ahora-_

_Ok, espero que no me maten, las parejas son extrañas, lo sé!... pero vamos no las dejaré con las ganas de las parejas que me piden, no señor!..._

_Solo denme tiempo y sigan leyendo xD_

_Me disculpo si este capitulo quedó muy simple, la verdad no me quedé muy convencida de él pero que le vamos a hacer ... así que nos vemos hasta el siguiente capi!_

_O en algún otro fic que me van! XD_

_Bye bye!_


	5. Primera Practica

_Hola!_

_Para ser sincera, había pensado abandonar mi fic de Sueños y Sentimientos, ¿por?... la verdad es que tengo otros proyectos en mente, pero cuando leí los reviews de muchas de ustedes mis lectoras, me quedé con mi corazoncito de pollo hecho chikititio..._

_Y apenas leí todo lo que tenia preparado para Sueños y Sentimientos, así que me puse a escribir, me dije "Todo sea por los que me leen y para sacar todo lo que tenia planeado"... por que este fic, Sueños y Sentimientos, su frase central es "¿Cuál es la línea entre el sueño y el sentimiento?"... el chiste de este fic, es responder esta pregunta, habrá muchos revoltijos que ya tengo más que preparados xD._

_Aparte que mis otros proyectos que son "Venganza 2 y 3" y el nuevo que se llamará "Cazadores y Demonios", ya se están sazonando en el hornito de mi Pc aparte de unos que otros one-shots, Yaoi, saben que amo el Yaoi xD._

_Bueno, les dejo de disculpas y a lo que creo que les interesa, el fic!_

_**Capitulo 5 : El primer entrenamiento.**_

Lo que quedaba de la noche, había pasado por más tranquila, en verdad que habían dormido estupendamente, Eiji y Syusuke juraron que las camas eran más que cómodas y que querían volver a descansar más seguido ahí.

Por su parte, Alice ya estaba levantada desde temprano, y aunque solo estaba calentando unas cuantas cosas para el desayuno de los cuatro, estaba activa, tenia el stereo de la sala con música tranquila y suave, ella se concentraba solo con música de ese estilo.

Daphne seguía envuelta en las sabanas blancas de su enorme y cómoda cama, mientras abrazaba a un enorme gato de peluche de color rojo sangre, seguía sumida en sus sueños, unos muy hermosos.

-Buenos días... – saludó el ojiazul entrando a la cocina, haciendo que Alice volteara a verle y después girara de nuevo a la estufa, donde estaba calentando unos guisados suaves para el desayuno.

-Buenos Días Syusuke, como dormiste?

-Muy bien, gracias... ¿te ayudo?

-Por favor toma esos manteles de ahí y colócalos en la mesa, también los vasos y saca la leche y el jugo del refrigerador... gracias... y Eiji?

-Si... sigue dormido, o por lo menos sigue en la cama –dijo sonriendo de forma divertida para después ver a Alice.

Suspiro para sentarse en la silla cabeza de la mesa.

-¿Estás preocupado por algo, Syusuke? –dijo la de ojos dorados mientras seguía moviendo el guisado.

-El reto de anoche... no creo conseguirlo... –dijo algo frustrado, abriendo sus hermosos ojos mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Vamos, vamos que no es difícil, solo tienes que acercarte a él... –dijo caminando a la alacena y sacaba una lata de ahí.

-No es tan fácil Alice... su carácter... difiere mucho del mío...

-Por eso mismo... tanto tu como él se atraen por eso, por que tu para él eres como un enigma, algo que no sabe como descifrar, tu forma de ser tan... diferente a los demás... –decía mientras abría la lata y la vaciaba directamente en el sartén.

Syusuke sonrió para cerrar los ojos de nuevo, se escuchaban pasos adormilados y después de escuchar un enorme bostezo, se escuchó un chillido parecido a un maullido.

Alice se giro para ver la puerta de forma extraña mientras levantaba una ceja y sostenía el volteador con la otra mano.

-¿Desde cuando tenemos un gato en la casa?...

-Desde anoche... –respondió Syusuke de forma divertida para apoyar su mejilla en su mano, apoyándose en la mesa con el codo.

-...ah?... –dijo Alice para ver como entraba a la cocina un pelirrojo con el cabello aun embarañado y aunque traía ya su ropa, venia todo somnoliento.

El bostezo se repitió y de nuevo aquel chistoso maullido. Alice suspiró.

-Ya entiendo... –dijo para devolverse a lo que era la estufa donde comenzó a sazonar lo que acababa de verter sobre el sartén.

-Syu-su-ke... –dijo de forma adormilada aun el pobre pelirrojo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Un aroma llego a sus sentidos, haciéndolo despertar lentamente mientras olfateaba de forma graciosa hacia el aire. Syusuke volvió a sonreír divertido, cuanto adoraba el ver así a su amigo pelirrojo, era un espectáculo digno de ver con palomitas de maíz y refresco a su lado.

-Huele a... a... Frijoles con Huevo y... estofado de... cebollinas! –saltó de su asiento ya más que despierto.

Se iba a acercar a la estufa para ver pero Alice le detuvo con una mirada.

-Primero péinate y arréglate como dios manda, Tezuka nos matará si te ve todo así desarreglado, si no... no hay desayuno... –amenazó de una forma que creyó que los ojos dorados de la chica, brillaban de forma maléfica.

Eiji retrocedió dos pasos y salió de forma casi mágica del lugar, dejando una sonrisa más marcada en Syusuke y una sonrisa malvada en los labios de Alice. En la puerta apareció Daphne ya arreglada con el pans de la escuela y una camiseta de color palo de rosa estampada con piedritas claras que describían "sexy" en el pecho y la chamarra abierta.

-Buenos días!... esa maraña roja que casi me atropella era Eiji, cierto?-

-Buenos días... –respondieron el castaño y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo mientras Alice sonreía divertida.

-Se nota que ese niño debió ser gato en su vida pasada... tiene un olfato superdesarrollado... –dijo Daphne mientras dejaba su maleta de tenis al lado de la mesa.

-Y eso que no conoces a Momoshiro cuando come... –dijo divertido Syusuke para sentarse como debe de ser y ver a la chica que miraba hacia su teléfono móvil, revisando los mensajes.

La cara de Daphne era chistosa, hacia muecas entre graciosas, molestas y algunos pucheros que eran un tanto infantiles, Syusuke sonrió para después ver a Alice y notar que Eiji ya se encontraba a su lado completamente presentable.

Syusuke levantó ambas cejas.

Alice suspiro resignada mientras servia los cuatro platos para desayunar.

-¡Que aproveche! –dijeron los cuatro al unísono antes de comenzar a degustar los alimentos que habían sido servidos en sus platos.

Daphne seguía revisando su teléfono móvil mientras tomaba un poco de jugo. Eiji casi devoraba de forma gatuna pero graciosamente infantil, sus alimentos, Syusuke al igual que Alice, lo hacían más calmadamente pero aun así observando a sus acompañantes de mesa.

-Supongo que desde hoy comenzarán con sus retos, verdad? –dijo Alice con una sonrisa arrogante mientras tomaba un pan y lo trozaba.

Daphne casi se ahoga con el jugo que tomaba, Eiji casi se atraganta con una cebollina que estaba comiendo y Syusuke abrió sus ojos peligrosamente.

Todas las reacciones fueron olímpicamente ignoradas por la pelirroja.

-Eres... –Daphne solo se levantó para terminarse su desayuno y suspirar frustrada.

-Ni te quejes, en si los que tienen un verdadero reto son ellos dos... –dijo sonriendo la pelirroja para hacer sonreír a la pelinegra que después suspiro aliviada.

-Vayámonos que se nos hace tarde y Papá Tezuka se va a enojar si llegamos tarde!-

Los cuatro salieron de la casa después de terminar de ordenar todo y lavar los trastes, iban caminando como si nada, por parejas, en si, las chicas iban delante de los chicos, Daphne con una sonrisa por demás feliz mientras Alice colocaba aquel semblante frío y serio.

Eiji iba canturreando alguna canción por ahí mientras que Syusuke sonreía con esa eterna sonrisa que escondía en realidad muchas otras cosas, cosas que nadie se podía imaginar.

-Come together... zutto, zutto... Come Together Futari naraba ima… - Iba canturreando mientras que Daphne se detiene y lo gira a ver.

-¿Tu Cantas?... –dijo de forma algo sorprendida.

-Pues, en realidad un poco jajajajaja –dijo de forma algo nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza, para después suspirar.

-De hecho también canto algo... o digamos que la mayoría de nosotros en el club lo hacemos pero... digamos que a Tezuka no le gusta que perdamos el tiempo en eso jajajaja pero bueno... –dijo con una leve sonrisita para seguir su camino.

Daphne y Eiji ahora iban al frente cantando cuanta canción se les venia a la mente mientras que bailaban de forma divertida, Alice y Syusuke venían atrás, la pelirroja solo se sostenía la sien en forma de jaqueca mientras que Syusuke sonreía divertido.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, tuvieron que correr prácticamente ya que se les había hecho unos minutos tarde, y eso costaría, seguramente una reprimenda por parte de Tezuka que por cierto, los esperaba en los vestidores con los brazos cruzados.

La primera en entrar fue Daphne que dejó entrar a Alice después y se escondió detrás de ella. Eiji hizo lo mismo pero esta vez detrás de Fuji, quien solo sonrió amablemente.

-Buenos días Tezuka... nos das permiso, tenemos que cambiarnos...

-Llegaron cinco minutos tarde...

-Tuvimos un imprevisto... –dijo Syusuke como si nada, sin desaparecer esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Tezuka por su parte solo se descruzo de brazos para salir de ahí sin decir una palabra más, Syusuke solo sonrió resignado.

-Veinte vueltas... –susurro el pelirrojo para después de eso, caminar a su casillero, aventando su maleta de mala gana.

-No te pongas así, fue mi culpa, ya hablaré con él...-dijo Alice que tomaba la muñeca de Daphne- Nos vamos a los otros vestidores.

Syusuke asintió para ir al lado del pelirrojo y cambiarse a su lado, tratando de calmarle el mal humor a su compañero en lo que salían del vestidor ya cambiados para ir a las canchas, donde las chicas ya estaban listas con una minifalda blanca con pliegues, especial para jugar tenis y unas licrás del mismo color debajo de la falda y arroba, unas camisetas que eran algo entalladas.

Tezuka estaba hablando con Alice mientras Daphne casi corría al lado de Eiji, Syusuke se adelantó a hablar con Tezuka también.

Al parecer, no hubo castigo con la condición de no volver a llegar tarde, Daphne y Syusuke, volvieron con los chicos para después de eso Sonreír ambos.

-Cero castigo... pero para la otra no tendremos que llegar tarde, es más nos quiere que seamos unos de los primeros en llegar... –Alice suspiro resignada para trenzarse el cabello.

-Será mejor que comencemos con el entrenamiento...-dijo Daphne para después de encaminarse dos pasos Alice la detuvo.

-Hoy deben comenzar... – miro a Syusuke y a Eiji para sonreír de forma algo... malvada y llevarse a Daphne lejos de ahí, dejando solos a Eiji y a Syusuke.

Syusuke ya no tenia sonrisa y Eiji se veía por demás nervioso mientras que jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?...

-Pues lo que tenemos que hacer es acercarnos... –dijo el castaño para abrir sus ojos. Eiji suspiró.

-... ya no sé si fue bueno aceptar...

-Lo hecho, hecho está Eiji... –dijo Syusuke cerrando sus ojos para sonreírle como siempre.

Ambos se separaron para comenzar su entrenamiento por separado, aunque cerca de su objetivo de esta semana.

-Oye Daphne... –decía la pelirroja mientras hacia unos ejercicios de calentamiento

-Mande... –decía desde una posición por demás extravagante y después enderezarse para ver a su compañera.

-¿Crees que lo logren?

-Tienen que, aunque... yo confío en que logren algo... apenas es Sábado de esta semana, en si, el reto debería comenzar desde el Lunes, no hoy jejeje pero bueno... –dijo sonriente para después hacer otra contorsión.

-Bueno... tienes razón... Daphne... –la llamo de forma suave con una sonrisa rara en los labios.

-Mande... –se enderezo de nuevo.

-Tu si tienes que comenzar hoy ... –dijo con sarna, a lo que a la pelinegra le salió una gotita de sudor.

-Eso ya lo sé, no tienes por que decírmelo... –dijo de forma algo desaprobatoria para después suspirar.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Hasta aqui por ahora._

_¿Por qué? XD es que la verdad no ando muy bien de salud, me siento algo malita y al parecer me va a dar gripa TOT, pero bueno, aparte, este capitulo quedo así de corto por dos cosas:_

_1.- No puedo más, necesito descansar algo TT_

_2.- Prepararnos para la Semana del reto xDDD... ya se me están formando las ideas dentro de mi cabecita xD._

_Así que si, he decidido terminar con este fic, hasta donde llegue todo!_

_Este capi, está dedicado a mi ojitos de esmeralda, Mi-chan que es mi Oishi oxo... besho, espero te guste esta minitonteria y miniporkeria xD_

_Bueno, les dejo xD, bye bye._


End file.
